


如果

by kate0115



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate0115/pseuds/kate0115





	如果

（一）

  
宇智波佐助推开漩涡鸣人新家大门的时候，鸣人正拿着菜刀和手头的梭边鱼搏斗。他端详了一会菜谱，嘴里咕哝着“奇怪，明明书上就是这样写的啊……”听到门声，这才伪装出一脸笑容，回过了头，望向风尘仆仆的挚友：“佐助，你来啦！”  
  
声音虽然欢快，却明显是伪装出来的。  
  
“嗯，回来了。”  
  
佐助的表情和少年时代一样，目光宁静得宛若无风月夜下的深邃湖水，让人永远无法再第一时间猜透。  
  
“说起来你这发型？之前不还是长发么？”  
  
“剪短了。”被自家女儿吐槽自己头发太长像流氓，于是佐助在上一次去临镇执行任务的期间去理发店把头发剪回了少年时代的发型，“先不提我的事，你怎么样了？”  
  
“啊哈哈，你看，我正在学习给孩子们做晚饭，你知道的，现在青少年正是长身体的时候，马虎不得。”鸣人背对着他，头也不回地说着，语调里充满了虚伪的欢快，“再说你看你不是今天回来吗？做条鱼下酒，也算是给你接风洗尘啦。”  
  
“……我回来的时候在一乐订了几碗拉面，一会他们就会送过来。你别瞎忙了，一看你这种笨蛋就不是做饭的料。”  
  
“谁是笨蛋了？！你这可是亵渎本村第七任火影啊！”  
  
“哼。你这种做鱼的时候连鱼鳞都没刮就打算丢进锅里的人不是笨蛋是什么？”语毕，佐助瞥了一眼厨房的一片狼藉，水槽里丢满了各种速食饭盒，垃圾箱早就被塞满，却无人记得要及时倒掉，苍蝇到处乱飞不说，屋子里还洋溢着一股剩饭馊掉的臭味，“还有你要真有心顾家，这满屋子的垃圾是怎么回事？”  
  
眼见自己的家庭情况败露，漩涡鸣人终于像是泄了气的皮球，败下阵来，只得和盘托出：“你这人怎么这么多年都没变？专门踩人痛脚？我是不会持家，你也知道雏田她走得那么急，一下子把这么大一个家丢给我，我那边还有火影的工作，怎么能……”  
  
说着说着脸上伪装的欢快表情就被扫荡干净，接近中年的现任火影的眉毛微微蹙了起来，语调也变得有些无法控制了：“……行了，不该和你提这些的。具体的事情你也听小樱说了吧。难得你回来一趟，我不该把这些负面情绪带给你的。”  
  
佐助看到眼前因为妻子的突然去世而变得有些脆弱的老友，心里突然像是五味陈杂，竟一时不知该说些什么好。好在这时一乐拉面送外卖的快递员敲响了鸣人家的大门，他这才松了一口气。  
  
云游四方那几年过后，他在鸣人的坚持下回村和小樱结婚，郎才女貌，又添一女，让周围的人煞是羡慕。尤其是丁次、牙、小李这种天生不受女性欢迎的男性，更是对他的艳福无比嫉妒。但是小樱并不懂他，而他也从不懂得付诸感情为何物，所以彼此之间虽然尊重，却丝毫没有恋爱和情人的感觉。恰好他又算是木叶村里一等一的高手，所以时常以接手S级任务为由，常年在外出差。时间久了，他的功绩显著，人们对他的评价也开始从原先的S级叛忍变成了保护村子，保护火之国的优秀忍者。  
  
而鸣人在同期前后脚娶了日向雏田。有了一双儿女。与他相反，鸣人很珍惜自己的妻子，下班回家绝不会在外面过多逗留，每逢没有公事的周末就陪妻子做家务，陪孩子练手里剑，还顺便传授他们影分身术之类稍微高端一些的忍术。俨然是个被女人们树为典范的好丈夫。  
  
但是或许是先天心脏有疾病，又也许是少年时代在中忍考试中被自己的哥哥打伤留有后遗症的缘故，尽管被鸣人温柔呵护着，但专心承担家务、照料孩子的雏田身体却还是一天天衰弱了下去。  
  
而工作繁忙的漩涡鸣人却始终没有发现这件事。  
  
等到某一天下班回家，看到晕倒在家里的妻子时，才知道为时已晚。他心急火燎地将妻子送入医院，然而在妻子被推上手术台后不久就收到了病危通知单，那天连午夜都没过，漩涡雏田罩着白色被单的尸体就被从医院的手术室里推了出来。  
  
而宇智波佐助得知鸣人丧妻的消息，已经是一个星期以后。也就是今天上午。终于处理完一个棘手的S级任务的他正顶着一身的疲惫准备回家睡觉，刚把脱下来的衣服丢到椅子上，在自家院子里侍弄过花草的樱就回来了。把一切告诉了他。  
  
于是他二话没说地又重新把衣服穿好，径自去了鸣人家。  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
此时此刻，两碗热腾腾的一乐拉面已经被端上了客厅的桌子。虽然对拉面没什么兴趣，但因为旅途劳顿，佐助的胃口很好。在大半碗面下肚之后，他才发现鸣人几乎没怎么动筷子，于是也停了下来，只定定地望着他。  
  
最后鸣人愣了一会，对他说了一句“抱歉，今天你还是吃完就回去吧。”接着就又发起呆来。  
  
于是佐助就又继续把碗里剩下的面条扒完，然后把碗和筷子重新放在了桌上，起了身：“明天下午3点，老地方。惯例的那个，你别忘了，鸣人。”  
  
听到这话，漩涡鸣人抬起了眼，望向友人，苦笑着说：“事到如今，还……”  
  
“到时候没有到场自动算你输了。你不要忘了目前的胜负是33比32。我领先。”  
  
每当提起“惯例的那个”，佐助的脸上就会露出跃跃欲试的表情。没错，“那个”就是他们两个人约定好的忍者之间的决斗。一如当年卡卡西和凯，永远的对手，却又是永远的朋友。一年当中佐助在外的时间占了大多数，然而每次回村，就算是公务再繁忙，鸣人也会抽时间陪他比试一场。  
  
这两个人仿佛天生就属于战场，他们之间的友谊只有通过不断的战斗不断的比试才会加深。永远都不肯彻底的承认对方的胜利，永远渴望和对方再战一次。  
  
只是如今，雏田的匆忙离去让他全无心思。  
  
但约定毕竟是约定，更何况不知为什么，鸣人也保持着对于与佐助交战的渴望，因此他并不打算违约。  
  
他知道，这种交战渴望更多出自于自己想要和佐助交流的渴望。宇智波佐助向来是个不流露感情的人，和他之间交流的最佳方式就是和他干一架。可惜村子里除了漩涡鸣人以外几乎所有人都不是他的对手，所以能够通过高手过招，达到精神层面交流的，就只有鸣人一个人。  
  
为此，鸣人曾经心里暗自欣喜过。  
  
因为能够走入佐助内心世界的人，就只有他一个人。  
  
可是为什么会这么高兴呢？他自己也说不清楚。  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
他们所谓的“老地方”是当年村子外面和卡卡西抢铃铛的那篇森林——第三演习场。那天下午天气不错，恰好又无人造访。佐助提议这次两个人都不用任何幻术，单纯用体术决胜负。鸣人想了想觉得可以，于是两个人就对练起来。  
  
起初他无心恋战，只想速战速决。但是佐助却毫不相让。一不留意就被对方用狮子连弹将对方踢出几十米远，让他也不得不认真起来。  
  
不用九尾查克拉，不开写轮眼，一个幻术也不用，单纯的就是男人之间体力和武力的较量。他不能再把心思放在已故的妻子身上了，否则反应会要迟钝，而佐助又是毫不留情之人，看样子是不把他揍出熊猫眼就决不罢休。  
  
他渐渐地用了心，于是比试也就从原先的劣势逐渐扭转了过来。虽然无法取胜，但也绝不会吃败仗。两个人就那样在树林里你一拳我一脚地打着，完全看不出是村子里最顶尖的对手在对战。  
  
可是他不想停。  
  
久违的喜悦感漫上心头，对，就是战斗时的喜悦感，还有和佐助重逢的喜悦感，从原先失去家人的剧痛之中逐渐流淌了出来。  
  
他自己都没有注意到，自己的嘴角逐渐上提，少年时代那熟悉而有些不羁的笑容重新在他的脸庞上绽开。  
  
“不错嘛！佐助。”他喊叫着，终于把对方按倒在身下。  
  
“切。”佐助哪会让他轻易得逞，用膝盖猛地撞开他的腹部，迅速起身，向后退去。  
  
属于中年人的凝重逐渐从他的脸庞上褪去，他的神色仿佛又回到了少年时代。那时他渴望和黑发的少年之间来一番较量，而对方也是如此。  
  
又是一拳砸在了他的脸上，他扭过头来吐出一口血，然后丢出了藏在衣服里的手里剑。  
  
但是佐助轻巧地避开了。  
  
他管不了那么多，索性不要命地冲上前去，照着佐助的腹部就是一拳。佐助想要躲开，他却像是耍赖皮一样紧紧地抓住了对方的身体。然后正准备用右手补上一记手刀，额头却遭到了佐助额头的撞击。  
  
尽管眼冒金星，他还是利落地按住了佐助，就在对方要被他按在草地上的那一瞬间，佐助使出全身的力气将身体向旁边一倾，然后两个人的体位的上下关系颠倒了过来。  
  
但他哪肯服输，尽管双手钳制着对方，他还有双脚。虽然想要踢对方，但似乎佐助也早有防范。为了防止对方的攻击，佐助用自己的双腿紧紧地夹住对方的。可是身下的金发男人却完全不顾及两个人已经身处悬崖边缘，拼命扭动着身体。  
  
“别乱动。”  
  
佐助想要控制住对方，但是奈何对方却不是省油的灯，在鸣人再三的挣扎之下，身体的位置终于超越了警戒线，两个人维持着束缚着对方的姿势，从山坡上滚了下去。  
  
抱着个大男人滚下山可绝不是什么美妙的事情。抱着个漂亮的妹子你还可以趁机吃豆腐，但是抱着男人可就不一样了，不仅吃不到豆腐，而且还因为脂肪率太低的缘故，身体撞在一起也触感生硬，特别不舒服。  
  
刚刚摆脱了滚动的惯性，停在了山坡下的草地上，鸣人就无奈而又冒失地大吼道：“刚才旁边是山坡怎么不早提醒我？！”  
  
“刚才过告诉你‘别乱动’了。”  
  
“你那语气叫提醒吗？”  
  
“叫。”  
  
鸣人无奈地叹了口气，表示拗不过佐助，然后他松开了紧抱着的佐助的身体，将身体放平在草地上，凝视着高远而湛蓝的天空，深深地吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出：“不过还是谢谢你。佐助。我知道你今天执意找我出来，也是为我好。让我把这些日子因为雏田去世而积累在心中的痛苦发泄一下。”  
  
“……谁为你好？你不要自作多情了。”  
  
“哈哈哈，你还是老样子。不过……”金发的青年再度把目光转向身边人，带着年少时执意要把他从大蛇丸、斑那里带回来的某种执着，轻声说道，“想要感谢你的不止这个。想要感谢你的还有……雏田死后如果不是想着我还有你，真不知道那样的日子该如何过下去啊……”  
  
听到这句话的黑发青年感觉到自己刚刚松开的拳头又下意识地攥紧了，心里像是有所期待似的，他将目光转向身边的那位现任火影大人，然而对方的下一句话却将他的期待再度打入谷底——“毕竟在最困难度的时候，你永远都是站在我这一边的朋友啊，佐助。”  
  
听到这里佐助开始痛恨自己的愚蠢，对这种人的言语产生期待真是全世界最傻的行为。曾经的他就是这样对他产生了期待，才把试图把真心托付给他。  
  
——自己曾经说要走，本也并无他想，是真真切切地要走。他说要把自己追回来。  
  
——自己说你对我那么执着干什么呢？他说能遇见你真是太好了。  
  
——自己说要你究竟要干嘛？他说他要背负着自己所有的怨恨陪自己一起死。  
  
他以为这份感情和执着早就超脱了友谊，可到头来在鸣人心里，陪你同生共死就是友情的代名词。  
  
只可惜那个时候虽然表面不动声色，但说者无心，听者有意。而作为听者，当他回过神来才发现，自己早就放不下彼此之间这份羁绊。  
  
宇智波一族大多内心感情极其丰富。一旦体验过爱情，就会深深陷入其中。而因为失去爱情或者经历巨大的痛苦之时，就有可能激发写轮眼开眼。  
  
几年之后当他周游世界回来，得知漩涡鸣人将要娶日向雏田为妻时才知道，宇智波一族拥有代代相传的感情丰富基因，当真是世界上最痛苦的事情啊。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
（二）  
木叶村傍晚的酒馆，灯光昏黄。村子里这对最强的好友，此时此刻正面对面坐在这家酒馆靠窗户的桌子旁。佐助点了几道诸如糖拌番茄的清爽下酒菜，几分钟之后老板娘亲自把菜和酒端了过来。于是鸣人率先开了一瓶酒，往自己的碗里倒去。  
  
“哈哈哈，今天我们兄弟两个说什么也要喝个一醉方休才回家。”鸣人也端起盛满酒的碗，在佐助的碗边碰了一下，就仰起头来，把一碗烈酒酒灌下了肚。  
  
然而一杯酒下肚以后，当他把筷子重新拿起来，准备品尝下酒菜的时候，才发现从刚才开始，佐助就只是定定地看着他。  
  
他于是也把目光定格在佐助的身上：“干嘛？”  
  
佐助适才把目光移开，一句包含着复杂意味的“大白痴”脱口而出，然后才把酒碗举到唇边。  
  
“喂喂，我哪里像白痴啦？你有点同情心好不好？”沾了酒精以后的鸣人格外话多，“你懂不懂我现在心有多痛啊？”  
  
然后又往灌了自己满满一碗酒，把佐助的“心痛就强迫我跑到这里陪你喝酒？”当耳旁风。  
  
“你不知道，你真的不知道。我是有多爱这个家，可是如今都完了……我现在把儿子和女儿暂时寄放在娘家，交给日向一族帮我照看，现在真是什么工作的心情都没有啊。要不是你及时赶回来了，我可真是不知道该找谁倾诉啦。”  
  
“哼。”  
  
“你‘哼’什么啊，怎么好像不关你的事一样。”  
  
“不是还有卡卡西他们那一群人吗？你找我妻子倾诉我也不会介意的。”  
  
“这是哪的话？他们不一样。你是特别的。我觉得我的有些感情，就只有你能懂。”  
  
又来了，这个人的话还真是到处都放着耀眼的闪光弹。让人不误会都难。但佐助想事到如今自己也没什么好误会的了，似乎是带着自嘲的意味，他说道：“想不到我竟然是你这么重要的人？”  
  
正在喝酒的鸣人听了这话，再度放下酒碟，样子似乎是有些醉了。他用天空颜色的眸子直直地凝视着坐在自己对面的友人，终于说道：“你知道吗？给你打个比方就是，雏田死了，我大概会痛苦得好几个月没有精神。但是如果你死了……”说道这里，他的眉毛紧紧地蹙了起来，看那样子又像是没有醉酒，“如果你要是死了，如果不是身担火影的重任，我大概会陪着你一走了之。”  
  
“但现在毕竟你是火影，你是两个孩子的父亲，你能放得下村子和自己的儿子女儿吗？”  
  
“放不下，所以，我能做到的也就是不惜用禁术回到过去改写历史，也要让你重新复活。”  
  
宇智波佐助记得自己那时举着酒碟的手僵在了半空中，数秒之后他才想起自己本来该完成的动作。  
  
“你也就是嘴上说说，要真有改写历史的方法，我早就回到过去把我哥、我爸妈复活了。”  
  
“不到你真的死了这一刻，你永远也不会知道我会为你做到哪一步。你对我而言是不一样的，佐助。正如同当年小樱的事情一样，你是独一无二的，只有你，我能够批准你娶她。”鸣人轻声说道，“我怎么可能同意让小樱嫁给除了你之外的男人。你知道我从小就喜欢小樱，她对我而言就是最好的。所以只有对我而言最重要的你，才能得到她，而我自己，哪怕是退而求其次娶雏田都行。”  
  
听了这话佐助放下了酒碟，眯起了眼，神色看不出是愤怒还是无奈：“作为朋友，我不得不说，你的爱情观真的很扭曲。如果你喜欢小樱而对雏田没有感情，当年大可自己娶了她。你这样强迫我接受你认为最好的女人，你觉得对我、对她而言公平吗？”  
  
“你以为我当年答应小樱，然后费尽心机把你带回来是为了什么？为了让你云游四方以后再度离开木叶？”  
  
“所以你就擅自用结婚这种无聊的理由把我拴在这个地方？”  
  
“你今天是怎么回事？我怎么会是用结婚来拴住你！我们大家：卡卡西老师、佐井、雏田、大和队长、还有纲手婆婆，期盼你娶小樱也都是为你和小樱好！你不领情怎么反而还责怪起我来？你自己在感情方面笨得跟个木头似的，你知道咱们木叶以前有多少女孩子喜欢你，结果你都拒绝了吗？大家也是商量着估么着如果成了家，你那个无法融入集体的古怪性格就会改一改。结果呢？”  
  
“你这种人还好意思说我感情方面笨得跟个木头似的？”大约是借着酒精的缘故，又大约是被刺到痛处的缘故，佐助的话也比平时大胆了一些，“我那时候早就有喜欢的人了，你知道吗？”  
  
“你、你那时有喜欢的人了？你怎么不早说？谁啊？”  
  
“……你没必要知道。”  
  
说完这句话，佐助起了身，把酒钱放到了桌上，然后动作很流畅地转过身走向酒馆的大门。不由分说地推开门，离开了。  
  
鸣人因为佐助的一番埋藏在心底十多年的话和一连串的动作而感到过度惊讶，僵在原地愣了许久。然后像是想起什么一般，追了出去。  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
万家灯火在木叶忍村的静谧夜色中显得格外温柔，一盏亮着的灯光就是一则故事。鹿丸在家手把手教孩子下将棋，据说这也是奈良一族代代相传的一项绝技之一。在整个木叶，没有人能够在将棋上赢过他们族人。日向家的正房里，花火正监督着两个刚刚失去母亲的孩子完成学校里的作业。在忙完了一天的测绘工作后，佐井正抱着一摞图纸推门而入，等待他归家的是妻子刚刚热好的菜肴。  
  
然而佐助却不知道，和他人不同，等待他的，竟是一则噩耗。  
  
亦是不知，这则噩耗是整个事件的开端。  
  
凭借着多年做忍者的直觉，他尚未走到自家门前就察觉到了问题。这样的夏夜，继承了自己妻子头脑，门门功课都考第一的莎拉娜应该正在家里温习课本。而不出意外地，从医疗队下班回家的樱会给孩子准备晚餐。哪怕是樱带了沙拉娜去邻居家串门，自己的家也不该是这样肃杀而凄凉的气氛。  
  
他极其警惕地推开了屋门，好在没有人在屋内设下埋伏。点上灯才看清屋内的情景——通向后院的窗户四敞大开，窗帘被夏夜的风吹得呼啦作响。原本整齐码放在书桌上的课本散落了一地。莎拉娜红色的镜框掉在了地上，而眼镜片的碎片落了一地。  
  
最后，他把目光定格在自己女儿台灯下面的纸条上。他走了过去，将纸条抽出，看到上面歪歪扭扭地写着一个他并不算熟悉的地名。地名的旁边是血色的刺眼大字——“来这个地方见我，不要把这件事泄露给任何人，否则你女儿的将会性命不保。”  
  
他把纸条在掌心里捏碎，用装有假肢的另一只手握紧了腰间的刀柄，咬了咬牙，又展开了手中的纸条。  
  
再度仔细地看了一遍纸条的内容后他开始翻找起家里所有能够使用的补给和药品。拿了几张银票，收拾好行囊。就转身出门而去。  
  
因为在自己家里逗留了几秒，遇上追过来的鸣人。佐助还是老样子，是个行动派，话也不肯多说。连解释清楚前因后果以及简短的告别都吝啬。独自揽下全部伤害扭头就走。  
  
鸣人看了着急了，以为是自己在酒馆的话不慎触怒了佐助，连原本因为酗酒而有些迟钝的大脑都吓得清醒了三分：“佐助你等等，大晚上的去哪啊？”  
  
“没工夫跟你详细解释了。”  
  
“你行了，又闹别扭。好啦好啦，我不追问你内心深处的小情人便是了。男人嘛，谁没点风流史呢？但你总得接受我的道歉吧？”  
  
佐助简直不想理他。  
  
“你快停下吧，走那么快干嘛？”  
  
但他还是不回答，反而以越来越快的速度朝着村外跑去。  
  
这一举动让鸣人莫名其妙了，这么多年来，虽然佐助性格孤僻，但自从自己在终结之谷“收服”了他，这家伙也算听话。虽然嘴硬，但也就只有嘴硬罢了。让他做什么都一声不吭地按要求完成。让佐助接S级任务虽然不是他漩涡鸣人的意思，但佐助一直任劳任怨。因为完成的任务多了，转眼间升了特别上忍，工资也多了，有了自己单独的办公室。办公室收拾得格外干净，弄得卡卡西和鹿丸没少教育他这个不修边幅的火影——“向人家佐助学学，你怎么当了火影都没长进呢？办公室乱得像个鸡窝。”  
  
每当这时，鸣人就会气急败坏地给佐助挂一个电报过去——“这次新分配的任务完成以后追加一项任务，打扫火影办公室，由我作为第七代火影授权这个任务为S级。”  
  
“…………你这是滥用职权啊。”  
  
一旁的鹿丸觉得自从鸣人当上火影以后自己就没睡过安稳觉，滥用职权不说，还有事没事就不见踪影。外面对人宣称工作忙，但是每次都能在佐助的办公室里抓到睡得口水泗流的他。  
  
而佐助因为常年在外，难得回来几次，因此对自己办公室里发生的一切都一概不知。但哪怕是一去半年，回来时也会记得把执行任务期间鸣人追加的S级任务——“把火影的办公室收拾干净”认真完成。  
  
为此鸣人没少感动：“如此贤妻良母的特别上忍佐小助去哪里找？”就差把他抱在怀里蹭了。  
  
结果佐助反驳他：“如此窝囊的吊车尾火影上哪去找？”  
  
他却因为佐助难得归来而高兴得忘了反驳对方：“结果你还不是被我这个窝囊的吊车尾火影吃得死死的？”  
  
“哼，我只是为了拿S级任务的高薪水罢了。”  
  
虽然卡卡西、鹿丸等一干人都黑着一张脸，暗自心想“……你俩能别一见面就在办公室里打情骂俏吗。”但是两位当事者却浑然不知，或者说，他俩中至少有一个人没意识到这样的对话特别暧昧。而另一个，虽然早有意识，却也把它当做和打招呼一样普通的家常便饭了。  
  
但是而今佐助的样子让鸣人很奇怪，彼此之间关系要好了这么多年，佐助从没有像今晚这样急躁过。不过也许也是因为，彼此之间从未提及过佐助的婚姻这个话题。  
  
结婚的时候很低调，几乎没几个人知道。就请了原七班那一届的朋友们、卡卡西以及小樱的父母。佐助全家灭门，也没有婆家可请，所以婚礼都不算庄严举行过。到民政局把证领了，大家围着吃了一顿火锅，然后把喜酒一喝，见过父母，就算是结婚了。那时候鸣人虽然挺难受的，也不知是因为失去了朋友难受，还是因为失去了最喜欢的女人而难受，反正两边都不舒服，但跟着大伙闹洞房，再加上本身也不是喜欢纠结的人，不久就把那种失落感抛在脑后了。  
  
不久之后羡慕佐樱婚姻的雏田又向他告白一次，本来就已经算是恋人关系了，于是他也就顺势求了婚。  
  
佐助当年点头答应他和老一辈们自己会娶小樱的时候面无难色，加之本来小樱从小就仰慕佐助，他鸣人又是把佐助带回来还给小樱之人，本以为自己促成了一桩喜事，谁知十几年后的今天，在自己洋洋得意地炫耀自己为自己和佐助的友情牺牲了多少时，人家宇智波佐助告诉自己他早就喜欢别人了。  
  
漩涡鸣人觉得自己的人生不能更失败。  
  
因此他想要问清楚，如果自己当初真的替佐助做出了如此荒唐的决定，那问题可就严重了。毕竟，结婚也是一辈子的事情，既然都已经喜欢别人了，还坚持劝他“佐助你娶小樱一定会幸福的”，这样就当真是自己的不对了。  
  
佐助的速度之快，已经不是鸣人能够轻松追上的了。迟钝如他并没有意识到佐助家发生变故的严重性，因此一直以为是对方在和自己赌气。他想自己这样费力气穷追不舍倒不如来一招意外的，因此索性放弃追击对方，步子逐渐慢了下来，待他站定以后，嘴角露出了带着几分少年时代顽劣的笑容，大声喊道：“我一提到你喜欢的人你就闹别扭，在我面前躲躲闪闪的。——该不会你喜欢的人就是我吧？”  
  
他做好了两手准备，如果这样的玩笑会让佐助停下来骂他“大白痴”或者“你脑子进水了吗？”，那么计划成功，终于让佐助停下来了。如果这样的玩笑失败，那么他就开启仙人模式加速，死缠烂打地把他追回来道歉。  
  
结果都不是。  
  
但宇智波佐助还真停下来了。  
  
他没有回头，月光下的身影显得格外寂寞。  
  
鸣人察觉到气氛不对，紧接着就听到佐助的带着怒气却又有些冰冷的声音——“事到如今，你觉得开这种玩笑好笑吗？”  
  
“开这种玩笑确实不好笑我知道，所以我一直在等着你，等你把事情说清楚。”  
  
见对方站住了，他于是慢慢地走了过去。  
  
“虽然这些年有时拌嘴，有时闹别扭，因为你的时常外出，所以分分合合，甚至一年里都不能见上几面，但是你知道吗？我一直在等你。”  
  
鸣人恢复了严肃的口吻，在佐助身后站定，目光笔直地投射到对方身上。  
  
“……等我？”  
  
“嗯，因为你总是什么事情都一个人默默地咽进在肚子里。哪怕是那样的事情在自己的内心深处溃烂，也绝不会告诉我。”鸣人把双手交叉在后脑勺上，仰起头看向静默的夜空，露出了无奈的笑容，“哈哈，真为难呢，有话直说虽说是我的忍道，但是一直在等你说出心里话这件事，我却从来没有告诉过你。”  
  
佐助的背影动了一下，却依然没有回头。  
  
于是鸣人又说：“从那个时候你我在终结之谷决战我就知道。如此骄傲一世的你怎么会向别人低头。我抱着必死的决心和你一战，那时明明胜负尚且未分，你却说你输了……为什么？”  
  
佐助没有动。却也没有回答他。他那样定定地站在月光下，想起了阔别已久的十七岁时光。  
  
是输了，输给漩涡鸣人的执着，输给那刻意斩断却顽固得怎么也斩不断的羁绊，所以本来一心想着用自己的死亡给整个世界带来革命的他犹豫了。终于敢于面对自己想要苟活于世的心情竟是因为想要活着陪伴在那个叫做漩涡鸣人的忍者身边。但他真的选择了陪在他身边，却不知现实的结局竟是如此悲凉。  
  
——和并不爱的女人结婚、生子、就这样伴随着岁月慢慢老去。  
  
这些年他一直借着四处处理S级委托的缘故，四处搜集着时空逆转方面的忍术。他想回到过去。他想要回到十七岁那年两人之间的最后一战。  
  
如果能够回到那时，他想要选择和漩涡鸣人一起死去。  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
趁着佐助发愣的空隙，鸣人已经走到了他的面前。比佐助还高了几厘米的七代目火影望着自己的友人，把双手搭在了他的肩上，神色严肃地说：“走吧，跟我回去吧。如果你不愿意说出心里话，我再等就是了。”  
  
“今天恐怕是不能回去了，我的女儿被绑架了，我刚才回家了一趟，看到了这个。”  
  
他把已经捏成团的字条丢给了对方，鸣人接过纸团，将其展开。在看字条的短暂三秒钟之内，他的表情由困惑逐渐变成了吃惊，最后又变成了愤怒。  
  
“走，我陪你一起找。”鸣人当机立断地说，“他们带个小孩，估计一时间走不远的，现在应该还没走出前面那片森林。既然字条上写了如果将此事声张出去，他们有可能会让沙拉娜性命不保，那我看我们就暂且低调行事。”  
  
“你跟着我我无所谓，只是到时候你别扯我的后腿就好。”  
  
但是毕竟是夜间，视线特别糟糕。尽管心急如焚，却始终无法在树林里找到歹徒的身影。尽管开启了仙人模式，在树林里狂奔了两个小时，却还是没有看到佐助女儿的下落。  
  
在分头行动几个小时之后，两个人重新在约定好的地点汇合。但是神色比最初时又凝重不少——他们知道，在分头行动的期间里，或许绑架犯又带着小女孩前进了不少，而这样只会进一步扩大搜索范围。  
  
不惊动村里的人是不行了，鸣人最后决定派出影分身，找到村子里最擅长感知的日向一族，拜托他们也出村帮忙搜索。  
  
日向家派出了实力最强的几名忍者，站在木叶村正门外的瞭望台上四处搜寻，但是竟完全没有找到歹徒和姑娘的下落。  
  
而鸣人和佐助，已经奔赴了通向歹徒在字条上留言的目的地的路上。  
  
从木叶忍村到目的地，不加休息地全速前进大约需要5天。但是每到一个城镇都要进行地毯式的搜索，因此速度就更慢了下来。他们到达沿线的第一个稍微繁华的城镇的时候，已经是第二天清晨。  
  
经过了整整一夜的消耗，体力实在是不支。两个人就地找了个旅店住下，顾不得许多，为了恢复消耗殆尽的查克拉，倒头便睡。睡醒之时已是傍晚，来不及抱怨因为睡眠而耽误的时间过多，随便塞了几口随身携带的干粮就准备上路，谁知还没踏出旅馆房间的大门，就遇上了前来通风报信的木叶村忍者。  
  
“报告火影大人，宇智波家的女儿找到了。”  
  
听到这样的话，佐助顿时感到一阵轻松，然而还没等他将“你们在哪找到莎拉娜的？”这句话问出口，对方又抛来了下一个噩耗。  
  
“您的女儿并没有受到伤害，只是受到了惊吓。是在火影大人您的屋子里找到的。我们一直在村子外面寻找，忽略了村子内部这个死角。没想到犯人把她藏在了您的屋子里。但是……”  
  
尽管带着暗部面具看不清这位忍者脸上的表情，但是佐助还是感到了对方语调里的为难之意。在停顿了片刻之后，对方把脸转向了佐助身后的鸣人：“虽然救下了宇智波家的女儿，但我们后来才发现，我们中了对方的调虎离山之计。当所有看护火影大人您的两位孩子的日向族人都出动寻找宇智波莎拉娜的时候，有人偷袭了日向家。留在家里的老老小小无一生还。……包括漩涡博人和漩涡向日葵。”  
  
然后，在听闻全部消息的那一刹那，鸣人后退了两步，接下来像是全身失去力气一般，他猛地向后跌去。  
  
佐助扶住了他。可是鸣人的身体却像是不听使唤似的，背靠着佐助的身体滑了下去。终于跪在了地上。留着一头金色寸板的青年双眼直勾勾地愣视着前方，震惊得连眼泪都忘了流。浑身哆嗦得像是发四十二度高烧打着寒颤的病人。而一旁的佐助却不知该如何安慰。  
  
倒是那位暗部的中忍跑上前去扶起了僵在原地的七代目火影。  
  
佐助站在一旁，思索着这突如其来的噩耗，微微地皱了眉。  
  
用绑架他的女儿来吸引鸣人和他一起离开木叶，说明引发整个案件的人对于他和鸣人的关系很熟悉。原先以为是自己常年在外处理S级案件结了仇家，因此导致女儿被绑。但最终自己女儿平安无事的结局告诉他，事件的本来目标就是博人和向日葵。  
  
但为什么要牺牲两个无辜的孩子呢？难道是和鸣人有仇？  
  
他在第一时间否认了自己的想法。毕竟，像鸣人这样的老好人，基本上所有接触过他的人都会不自觉地成为他的朋友。而他树敌的那几个人，都最后死在了第四次忍界大战中。  
  
那么，难道仇家后代的报复？  
  
看上去也不像。最该复仇的宇智波末裔的自己都尚且没有动手，还会有别人能有如此深仇大恨吗？  
  
最后他把目标锁定在了大蛇丸身上。  
  
整理好思路的他于是对木叶的暗忍吩咐道：“带着火影大人先回木叶，对于案件我稍微有了一点眉目，我继续追查凶手，随后就赶到木叶。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
（三）  
之所以把目标锁定在大蛇丸身上，原因主要归结于逆转时空的忍术。是的，它就是佐助在这十几年一直在寻找的忍术。而这个忍术在这个世界上并不是不存在。而大蛇丸作为通晓世界规律的人，接受了他的邀请，协助他开发和研究这项禁术。这项禁术能够让施术者独自一人的精神重新回到过去，覆盖在过去的自己的身体和大脑上。修改了过去的施术者可以将整个世界的未来改写，但是机会仅有一次。眼看就快要完成了，但是在一年前，这个计划就被搁置了。  
  
原因在于这项禁术在完成阶段所需要的材料很难找到——能够自由使用尾兽查克拉的人柱力以及能够使用伊邪纳岐的写轮眼。  
  
自从八尾人柱力奇拉比前年寿终正寝后，被感化而已经无害的八尾也被雷之国放归山林。因此当佐助等人掌握实验材料的相关信息时，就只剩下了唯一的人柱力——漩涡鸣人。  
  
于是佐助表面上将计划拖延，实则是彻底放弃了。  
  
他不想用卑劣的手段强迫鸣人按照他的计划行事，更重要的是，在内心深处，他并不希望鸣人知道自己辜负了他这么多年来的信任，背叛了他和整个木叶，并策划出这样的计划。  
  
然而这些都不是最重要的。最重要的是，他实在不愿意让鸣人知道，策划这样的计划的自己，不过是为了回到过去和他一起死去。  
  
推开大蛇丸新的巢穴的大门的同时，佐助把腰间的佩剑拔了出来，森森的剑光投射在对方的脸上。但对方却只是将目光不紧不慢地将脸从正在做人体实验的手术台上移到了对方的身上。  
  
“大蛇丸，日向家灭门的事情是你干的吧？”  
  
“那不是我们计划中的一环吗？佐助君。”  
  
沙哑的声音里带了几分戏谑，金黄色的蛇瞳和当年一样折射着他最贪恋的那具身体的影子。  
  
“但是计划的进度由我说了算，这点道理，你还不至于愚蠢到不知道吧？”佐助无视了从实验室里间探出头来偷窥的水月和香磷，面无表情地说道。  
  
“当然，我心里很清楚谁是这儿的主人。”  
  
“那现在给我一个解释。”  
  
大蛇丸在他的威慑下依旧从容不迫，嘴角勾起了一丝微笑，在佐助看来，那样的笑容简直像是在嘲讽他的愚蠢：“时空逆转之术已经到了最后一步，我不过是稍稍推波助澜了一下罢了。别忘了，我可是从十几年前就非常期待佐助君你给忍界带来的‘新的风’呢。呵呵呵~”  
  
“那和鸣人那两个无辜的孩子有什么关系？”  
  
“不让他众叛亲离，他是不会愿意提供人柱力尾兽之力来帮你完成这个忍术的吧。人类的阴暗面是最好利用的了，这一点，你自己应该再清楚不过了吧。”  
  
他明白大蛇丸指的是多年前，鼬利用他对于灭门的仇恨这种阴暗面来培植他对于力量的渴望，但他略过了大蛇丸的弦外之音：“那么日向雏田的死，和你有关系吗？”  
  
大蛇丸扫视了一眼从佐助背后的实验室门缝里一闪而过的木叶暗忍身影，露出了笑容：“是的，正如我们一起计划好的一样。（注2）用最残忍的方式，将漩涡鸣人必备的禁术材料的亲人一一从他身边剥离。先是不露声色地给他的妻子下毒——无色无味甚至死后焚烧尸体都无法化验出来的毒，让她死去。接下来又策划了这样一桩惨案，让他最珍惜的孩子们在他最脆弱的时候离他而去。想必现在的他，对于这个世界已经没有什么留恋的了。是把他拉入我们的计划当中的时候了。”

> 注2：这里佐助和大蛇丸并没有商量好，大蛇丸这样的话只是为了说给那位木叶暗部忍者（也就是春野樱听的）

听完对方一席话的佐助二话不说，改变了手中查克拉的形态，直接将形态变化的雷遁·千鸟锐枪像曾经那样插入大蛇丸的胸口。然而不出他所料，倒下的大蛇丸化作一缕青烟消失了——是影分身。  
  
“佐助君，现在一切都已经准备好了。命运的齿轮即将转动，务必不要让我扫兴啊。”  
  
恶毒而嘶哑的声音伴随着青烟的消失而逐渐减小。佐助反感地皱了眉。然后召集了从刚才开始就躲在角落里的水月、重吾和香磷。  
  
“我宣布正式将大蛇丸剔除出鹰小队。你们暂时和我撤离这个据点。如果下次再见到他或者他的影分身，我直接授权你们可以杀死他。”  
  
他离开蛇的据点时天上下了蒙蒙的阴雨，他打算再去另外几个据点找到大蛇丸，把他加害于鸣人妻儿的总账都计算清楚。但却因为走得太急而没有看见躲在暗处，摘下暗部面具后捂住自己的嘴，拼命克制着不让自己哭出声音来的樱。  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
四处寻找大蛇丸的过程很不顺利。往往得到了些许风声，但每当他亲自前往据点时，最终都发现是一场徒劳。大蛇丸很狡猾，据点多，将自己的查克拉寄生在了诸多手下身上，而且又擅长易容术，因此从找到对方的真身到彻底解决对方，佐助花了不少时间。等他彻底剿灭大蛇丸，整理好全部报告，打点行装回村的时候，已经是半年过后。  
  
在远方四处奔波的这半年里，他辗转听到的消息是那名中忍把受伤的鸣人带回了木叶。鸣人花了一段时间终于重新振作起来，接手火影的工作，和平时并无两样。  
  
佐助虽然不善言辞，但还是很挂心自己的女儿。上次出事之后他提前溜回去过一次，在不引起任何人注意的情况下，回家看到自己的女儿一个人睡在床上的身影，才选择放心地离开。而这次回村，除却想要和鸣人交换意见以外，更多的是想知道自己的女儿在经历绑架以及好友博人被杀害之后有没有恢复精神。  
  
因此，就这样在各地奔波了半年之后，他终于决定回村一趟。  
  
他回家的时候正值黄昏，按照惯例打算先去现任火影的办公室打扫一番。不知怎地，今天的木叶给他感觉特别奇怪。本该是个祥和的周末，忍者学校没有课，街道上却罕有小孩子上街嬉戏的景象。各家各户都大门紧锁，街道上萧索地吹着秋风，除此之外毫无生机。他步入了火影的办公大楼的大门，和外面一样，整栋大楼都静悄悄的，途经的办公室无一例外地锁着门。  
  
好在七代目火影的那间办公室还亮着灯，他于是快步迎了上去，企图找到鸣人，以便问出事件的究竟。  
  
然而，当他刚刚步入火影办公室大门的那一瞬间，门就在他身后反锁上了。他立刻转身，几度尝试扭动门把手，但最终发现一切都是徒劳的。  
  
用最大幅度狠命地敲门，但无人答应。他正准备聚集查克拉使用体术把门踢开，却发现已然全身麻醉，无法动弹。  
  
——有人在房间里下了无色无味的麻醉药。  
  
在失去意识前，他终于意识到了这一点。  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
此时此刻，在另一间房间里的漩涡鸣人将带着面具的暗部呈送上来的报告捏成一团。他咬紧了牙，眉毛紧紧地拧在了一起，怒吼道：“你们讨论出来的结果是有问题的！佐助他是绝对不会做出这样的事情的！”  
  
一旁的鹿丸将他握在手里的报告抽了出来，重新展开以后，开始阅读起了审判结果：  
  
“据目击证人称，于两周前的周四夜间，宇智波佐助趁其不备独自一人血洗了日向一族的宅院，将日向家族中毫无战斗力的老年人和孩子全部绞杀殆尽。其中包括现任火影漩涡鸣人的两名子女，漩涡向日葵和漩涡博人。鉴于佐助曾经投靠木叶S级叛忍大蛇丸的前科，又曾经于五影会谈后杀死时任火影的团藏。因此决定再度将其列入S级叛忍，并将其捉拿归案。”  
  
鹿丸有些难以置信地抬起头来，发现窗外的黄昏一片愁云惨淡。  
  
以他对佐助的了解，他知道如今的佐助是绝对不可能对鸣人的孩子下手的。  
  
正在他犹豫着要把事实向对方陈述清楚的时候，另一名暗部推门而入。  
  
“报告火影大人，已经将宇智波佐助捉拿归案，现在正在把他押入木叶暗部大牢的途中，一切听候您的发落。”  
  
漩涡鸣人毫不犹豫地站了起来。问了一句：“他关在哪间牢里？”顾不得等待手下的回答就冲了出去。  
  
当他一路小跑着来到地牢的时候，发现已经有人捷足先登。小樱粉红色的头发即使在灯光昏暗的地牢里也依旧那么鲜明而亮丽。他想大约她是来探监吧。毕竟丈夫被关入监狱这样的事情对于身为妻子的小樱来说也算打击颇大。  
  
这样想着，他打算留着这对夫妻单独叙旧。于是又转身退出了地牢。  
  
谁知因为没有注意到鸣人的到来，这两个人的声音在空荡的地牢大厅里显得格外响亮。尽管站在门外刻意不去理会两个人的谈话内容，但小樱的声音还是不可避免地传入鸣人的耳鼓。  
  
“这么多年来你都在和大蛇丸合作吗？为了实现那个忍术？”  
  
——佐助他……还在和大蛇丸保持联系？  
  
听到大蛇丸的名字，鸣人竖起了耳朵。  
  
“是的。”  
  
“你为什么要这么做？就算他曾经在第四次忍界大战的战场上秽土转生过先代火影，也算立功，但改变不了他是S级叛忍而且把三代目爷爷杀死的罪过啊。更何况复活先代火影的行为，也只是遵从了你的意志而已。”  
  
“我有自己的理由。请你不要过多干涉。”佐助平静地回答，“倒是你……为什么会知道我的这些秘密？你监视我的行踪多久了？”  
  
“我不能说。”  
  
“你的话，一定不可能自己这么做。”隔着监狱黑铁色的栏杆，佐助凝望着樱继续说道，“医疗班兼暗部上忍的你，大概是被木叶上层直接指派了监视我的任务吧？”  
  
“你、你怎么知道？”  
  
看到自己的妻子露出了犹豫的神色，佐助更加确信了自己的推测：“我能不理解所谓‘木叶上层’的行事方法吗？和当年派鼬作为双面间谍如出一辙。因为只有家人，才会彻底不设防线，也正因为如此，才能够获得第一手的有效情报。”  
  
一度凝视着他的樱低下了头。  
  
“只怕当年安排这场婚姻的，除却鸣人和其他一些朋友是真心期望我幸福，木叶上层特别赞同这门亲事，恐怕就是为了日后安排你能够更好的监视我吧？”  
  
在门外偷听两人对话的鸣人倒吸了一口凉气。  
  
他一直不知道，原来在这个被阳光普照的宁静村落，竟然还会有这样的阴暗面，而自己作为火影，竟都无法干涉。  
  
毕竟，又光的地方就必定会产生阴影。黑暗会伴随着光而滋生，这是亘古不变的真理。  
  
“你为人正直，对我的感情又是情真意切，因此派你监视我，既不会显得在感情上虚伪做作，又不会让你产生抗拒心理。而且，在其他伙伴心中，你和我的结合，尚且算是众望所归。”  
  
佐助的声音还是那么平静。  
  
听到这里，鸣人不自觉地捏紧了自己的拳头。  
  
他从不知道，原来自己所期待和坚持的对于佐助的婚姻的祝福，竟成了被木叶的一些人利用的把柄。  
  
人世间最痛苦的事情之一，莫过于令人猝不及防的残酷现实跌踵而至。  
  
“可是……佐助你和大蛇丸一起图谋不轨也是事实啊。而且，我几天前也已经上报木叶上层了。”樱有些犹豫地又继续说道。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
换来的是佐助意外坦诚地肯定。  
  
“这么多年来，我对于佐助君的感情一直是真的。很多事情请你原谅，可是作为木叶的人，我不得不……”  
  
小樱咬着嘴唇，眼泪从她的眼角滚了出来。  
  
“我懂的。”  
  
佐助把头撇向了一边，不再看她：“我们的女儿，就托付给你了。”  
  
窗外，天色逐渐暗了下来。流星陨落。又是一个不眠之夜。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
（四）

  
樱终于把探监的饭盒递给佐助的时候，天已经完全黑了。而在门外打转了很久的漩涡鸣人终于按捺不住，重新推门走了进来。  
  
看到昔日的朋友的到来，樱下意识地擦了擦眼角。  
  
而望着有些尴尬的两人，鸣人舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，恢复了少年时代在喜欢的女孩子面前的爽朗：“小樱，这里的事情就交给我吧！保准归还给你一个完完整整的佐助。”  
  
“嗯，不许食言哦。”  
  
“包在我身上。”  
  
目送樱离开以后，鸣人才凑近了关押佐助监狱的门，用钥匙把门“咔哒”一声打开，然后走了进去。  
  
月光从地牢高处的窗户里温柔地在石灰地面留下了一道正方形的亮白。佐助专心致志地望着月光留下的图案，始终不肯把目光移动到鸣人身上。  
  
于是就这样沉默了一阵，鸣人终于开了口：“你怎么搞的？”  
  
“怎么你也怀疑我？那天你的儿女遭到暗杀的时候，我不是跟在你身边一路找我女儿吗。”  
  
“这我当然知道，我都向木叶那帮人解释了，但他们说证据不足，说万一跟着我的是你的影分身呢？还说我以前就包庇过你一次，这次出问题了，我的供词不能作为有效的参考。”  
  
“哼，关键时刻也不指望你这种吊车尾能帮上忙。”  
  
“谁是吊车尾了？”鸣人被他的思路拐带得不禁反驳了起来，“现在关键问题是怎么把‘和我在一起的是你的影分身’这一点给反驳掉，有了不在场证明，就可以让别人相信那不是你干的。”  
  
“你为什么这么确信在案发当时和你在一起的不是我的影分身？”原本盯着地面反射的月光的佐助终于把目光定格在了眼前那个人的身上。  
  
为什么眼前这个人，总是无条件地相信他。  
  
被这样凝视着，鸣人竟露出了交杂着得意和不好意思的笑容：“哈哈，其实我从没告诉过佐助，你身上啊，有一股清清爽爽的生番茄味。但是影分身是用查克拉制造出来的吧？他们的身上就没有这种味道。”  
  
“你……”佐助下意识地嗅了嗅自己的衣袖。  
  
“骗你的。你的身上并没有那种味道啦。”鸣人说道，然后表情认真了起来，“我相信你是因为我本身就信任你。佐助你是绝对不会做出那种事情的。”  
  
于是刚刚彼此交叠的目光又因为佐助的不自在扭头而错开了。  
  
“先不说这个，时间也紧，还是先说要事要紧。”话题一转，鸣人的表情严肃了起来，“我这两天还没收到你和大蛇丸私通的报告，估计不久也会递交给我吧。你和大蛇丸怎么回事？”  
  
“你偷听了我和樱的对话？”  
  
“这不是偷听不偷听的问题，你刚才自己也承认了，和大蛇丸到底怎么回事？”  
  
见鸣人双眉紧蹙地盯着他，他却不能将和大蛇丸一起开发禁术的事情坦白，于是只得转移话题道：“你这么紧张地过来就是为了和我探讨这个？”  
  
“当然！”鸣人毫不含糊地说，“这是最严重的问题之一。我从十二岁起就不待见你铁了心要跟大蛇丸的样子！怎么今天你还跟他纠缠不清。”  
  
“谁和这种风烛残年的老家伙纠缠不清了？”  
  
“什么‘风烛残年的老家伙’？原来你好这一口啊！”  
  
“无聊。”  
  
“我才不无聊，我一想到你和他在一起就来气。”  
  
鸣人说出这句话的时候语气十分强硬，接着，佐助感到自己的衣领一紧，然后发现自己的领口被攥在了鸣人的手里：“他从以前就贪恋着你的身体你知不知道？多少次多少次肆无忌惮地说着你是他的佐助君？你为什么还和这种人厮混在一起？你知不知道能喜欢你的人只有我！”  
  
当鸣人的一席话吼出之后，整个地牢大厅里一片寂静。月色温和，将眼前黑发男人清秀的面庞照亮了。  
  
佐助还在想他的耳朵刚才是不是幻听了，结果说出这句话的当事人自己也愣了：“啊咧？我刚才说了什么？”  
  
他带着某种震惊的情绪，再度慢慢松开了佐助的衣领。然后，他吞了一口口水，在喉结上下跳动的同时，他的大脑里无数次地重复播放出自己刚才脱口而出的话语。  
  
——你知不知道能喜欢你的人只有我！  
  
就算是再怎么生气，也不可能说出这样的句子。可是他却真真切切地说了出来，连自己都不知道原因。  
  
——自己喜欢……佐助？  
  
——自己喜欢自己最要好的朋友？  
  
他拼命地摇了摇头，企图否认自己的感觉。但却骗不了自己的内心。  
  
童年时代在河畔边默默无闻的目光交叠时故作毫不在意，不过是因为对这份初恋的羞涩之情。初次在同一个教室里的故意挑衅，其实不过是因为得知能和憧憬的少年在一起而过度兴奋。第一次九尾爆发是因为以为自己在意的那个人因为从白手下保护自己而死，产生出悲愤欲绝的伤感。得知他要离开投奔大蛇丸，千万个不舍得，拼了命也要把他追回来并不是为了给春野樱的承诺，而是因为自己放不下他啊……  
  
追着他来到了蛇的巢穴，却因为大蛇丸称佐助为自己的东西而再度爆了九尾，从那时起就有一根刺埋入了他的心田。  
  
——佐助才不是大蛇丸的东西。  
  
那时粗神经的他从没思考过自己当初说出这句话的意义，只觉得嫉妒，只觉得愤怒。而今再次从小樱口中听到佐助和大蛇丸厮混在一起的时候，他才终于在无意间说出了自己的真心话。  
  
竟然是喜欢啊……  
  
他从没料到自己会因为佐助而产生这样的嫉妒心。他会对接近小樱仰慕的佐助产生嫉妒，但也不过只是一头热的事情，随着年龄的增长，逐渐淡忘。然而他对于接近佐助的大蛇丸的嫉妒，却持续了几十年的时光。  
  
他会因为工作忙而推掉陪妻子一起去给宁次扫墓的事情，却从没有错过任何一次佐助邀请的比试，尽管佐助回来的日期永远不定，而宁次的忌日每年都是那一天。  
  
他会为佐助而挨打下跪，可是他却不会为了儿子而多耽误一分钟五影会谈。  
  
他会因为雏田的去世而悲伤很久，然而他却知道，如果佐助会死，他愿甘之如饴地陪葬。  
  
他恍然间想起，那年陪着佐助和小樱闹洞房的那夜他之所以没有那么痛苦，之所以连记忆都寡淡得快要消失了，是因为那一夜他喝醉了。  
  
那是他人生中第一次醉酒，事到如今他才知道，那是为了祭奠生命中最爱的人离自己而去。只是那时他不知道这样的滋味是失恋。  
  
那就是爱了。从彼此注意到对方的六七岁，一直到接近中年的今天，几十年间这份感情都从未间断。只是他一直不知道。  
  
而发现这样的感情时，一切都回不去了。  
  
——如果那时知晓这份感情的存在，我会把你拥入怀中。血腥的山岚上，清风吹拂着凝视着远方层峦大地的你，黑色的发丝在风中缭乱。凌厉的眼神如同辽原上的猎鹰。那样的背影才是我一生中磨灭不掉的记忆。  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
此后的一段日子，对于佐助和鸣人而言都是很煎熬的岁月。鸣人上午要忙着处理村子里的各种委托分配，午饭时间为了统一时差，要参与五影网络会议，下午还要参加木叶上层关于给宇智波佐助定罪的讨论会议。他本就不是个擅长反驳他人的人，因此尽管刻意为佐助辩护，但却事倍功半，甚至事与愿违。更何况，有目击证人的确凿证词，又考虑到在第四次忍界大战后，因为鸣人的担保，村子才破格重新接收了这位被定为S级叛忍的宇智波后裔，因此现在宇智波犯了事，就算是身为火影，鸣人的证词的效力也几乎为零了。  
  
每天位于漩涡中心的鸣人感觉十分疲乏，然而一人之力终究无力逆转局势。尽管卡卡西、鹿丸在身边帮着打理工作，但他们作为和整个事件不相关的人员，无法给出更多有利的证据。因此日子就这样一天天地过了下来。  
  
鸣人并不知道，十几年前本身就对鸣人竭力担保佐助产生不满的部分木叶村民，因为看到宇智波佐助从一个连中忍考试都没过的下忍直接被当上火影的鸣人破格提拔为上忍，而后又因为接手了许多重大的S级委托而直升特别上忍而感到十分不满。和鸣人实打实的努力以及广受村民爱戴不同，本身怀揣了宇智波这个姓氏，加之常年漂泊在外，因此佐助的付出并不是每个人都能看见。  
  
但他们不知道，或者说因为实力有限，一辈子都没有机会接触到S级任务的他们并不知道，每一次完成这样的任务，都是对于性命的考验。而佐助，就是在无数次冒着生命危险的情况下，漂亮地完成每一个委托的。  
  
对于早就不参与实战，只是参与村子管理的木叶上层亦是如此。在他们眼中，S级委托的完成数量充其量是一堆数字而已。为了村子，他们并不信任这个有前科的宇智波佐助。或者说，他们的态度是，只要有佐助犯事的风声，就势必要想尽一切办法把佐助扳倒。毕竟，能够借此机会用正当理由除掉被漩涡鸣人一直保护的宇智波，能够除掉一直作为村庄隐患的宇智波，远比少一个能够完成S级委托的上忍更重要。  
  
更何况，佐助和大蛇丸勾结的事情铁证如山，而且佐助本人亦是供认不讳，加之大蛇丸已经确认死亡，所以对于他犯下的案件死无对证。因此，就算否认了日向家的灭门案，对于佐助的判刑还是在劫难逃。  
  
区别只是死刑和终身监禁的关系罢了。  
  
由于对佐助私下和大蛇丸合作的事情又气又恼，而且在那天不经意告白之后因为两个人之间的气氛过度尴尬，加之工作繁重，因此连续半个月他都没再去找过佐助。可是今天当翻阅佐助和大蛇丸勾结相关的署名报告人为“春野樱”的报告递交到他手里时，他还是不可避免地因为惊讶而抬头望向眼前粉红色头发的女忍者，不可避免地想起地牢里的佐助。  
  
“小樱你的姓氏？”  
  
问出这句话的同时，他感到对方面露难色。  
  
并没有等到对方回答他立刻明白了事情的原委，不由分说地站了起来，从办公桌后面绕到樱面前，面露愠色：“佐助这个混蛋，竟然和你离婚了？这样惹你伤心可不行。走，我带你去跟他说清楚这事。”  
  
语毕他拉起樱的胳膊就准备走，结果本身力气就大的樱反而挣脱了他：“不……”  
  
语调中夹杂着苦楚和犹豫。  
  
“那是为什么？”  
  
春野樱谨慎地四处环顾了一圈，发现四周没有人偷听他们的谈话，这才凑到鸣人耳边，压低了声音说道：“木叶上层为了掩盖当年委派我作为妻子监视佐助的行径，但我又是目前唯一见到大蛇丸和佐助勾结的目击证人，在最后的审讯和定罪时，需要我的证词，于是他们私下逼迫我以‘佐助常年不在家，自己跟踪佐助是因为怀疑他在外有染，在跟踪过程中不慎发现了他还和大蛇丸有研究禁术的勾当。’因为感情不和而离婚，是证明我怀疑佐助的感情而跟踪他做出的障眼法，让人相信我们是真的婚姻走到了尽头。”  
  
“所以你就答应了他们？”鸣人难以置信地说。  
  
“我……不能反抗木叶的意思。”  
  
这个时候，身为她丈夫的宇智波佐助已经犯下了重罪，如果她不按照木叶上层的意思行事，那么万一怪罪下来，她也被抓起来，那么又由谁来守护照顾好莎拉娜的诺言？  
  
听了樱的回答，鸣人握紧了拳头，想要生气却又及时克制住了。他转身望向窗外一览无余的被阳光普照的木叶隐村，轻声说道：“我也不怪你，你从小就是听老师话的好姑娘，虽然内心会反抗，但表面还是会妥协。”  
  
“鸣人……”  
  
“如果反抗了木叶上层的意思，大概下一个遭到不幸的人就是你了吧。”他深深吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出，“我和佐助都是孤儿，我们对于童年时代孤独的滋味再清楚不过了，所以如果是他的话，也会支持你妥协木叶，和他离婚的吧。因为我想他也知道，自己绝不能让莎拉娜同时失去爸妈。……所以，无论怎样，救出佐助的事情就交给我吧。”  
  
接着，他露出了让人令人安心的笑容再度转过了身，朝着小樱伸出竖起大拇指的右手，企图鼓舞小樱，却发现对方的泪水不受控制地顺着眼角流下，滚落进铺在办公室地面上的毛毯内。  
  
“鸣人……谢谢你，请务必要让佐助他活下来啊……”  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
佐助一个人坐在地牢里的石凳上，凝视着窗外已经不知几度升起又落下的月亮发呆。聪明如他自然知道自己的下场，但却无法扯平心绪。  
  
一个人独处的时间多了，又无所事事，自然就只能回忆曾经的岁月。越是回忆，他越是想念少年时代的自己和鸣人。他想起意气风发的年代，他曾渴望和他交战。  
  
那时候，尽管以为自己身负杀掉鼬替家族报仇的重任，尽管知道自己不能轻易死去。但是，如果是和那个叫嚣着“自己总有一天会成为火影”的笨蛋交战而死，他心甘情愿。如果是为了保护那家伙而死，他甘之如饴。  
  
夜色深沉，门外终于传来了钥匙转动铁锁的声音，他于是回过了头，看到了披着洁白披风的七代目火影走了进来。  
  
鸣人将披风解下，顺手放在铁栏杆外面的椅子上，然后打开了牢房大门，伴随着“吱呀”的开门声，走进了冰冷的牢房。  
  
误打误撞地告白之后，两个人都没有再和对方见过面。因此这样的见面，显得格外尴尬。彼此仿佛约定好了一般，都刻意不看对方的脸。于是沉默的气氛就这样蔓延开来。  
  
末了，鸣人终于因为按捺不住而出了声：“喂喂，你倒是说句话啊？”  
  
“又不是我找你。没什么好说的吧。”  
  
“你的脾气和性格改一下会死吗？”  
  
“哼，照现在我被关在这里的事态发展，就算我不改脾气性格也照样会被判死刑吧？”  
  
“行了我说不过你。”鸣人无奈地摊手，“你听我说，今天我来到这里的目的是为了偷偷带你离开这里，下午的裁决结果给出来了，确实是死刑。但是我知道你没有杀人，和大蛇丸勾结的事情……倒也不至于致死。虽然也挺严重的……”  
  
说着，鸣人瞥了他一眼。  
  
“你怎么还在纠结这种事情？都说了我和大蛇丸并没有超出合作开发禁术以上的关系了。”  
  
“你虽然不这么想，但你知道他怎么想吗？他渴望你的身体很久了，万一被他得手了怎么办？”  
  
这个话题不能提，一提鸣人就上火。  
  
“我是会让他得手的人吗。”  
  
“那你以前那个咒印怎么来的？”  
  
“那都是什么时候的事情了？”佐助说，“除了那次以外就没有了好吗，真没有了。我发誓。”  
  
说完这话他就觉得不对头，怎么弄得自己像是红杏出墙的妻子在向丈夫发誓“自己绝不会有下一次了”一样。  
  
听了对方的回答，鸣人沉默了一会，吞下一口口水，然后又抬起眼皮，重新将目光聚焦到他的身上：“那如果是我呢？”  
  
一句问了一半的话让佐助觉得莫名其妙，在沉默中他和鸣人僵持了一会，然后说道：“我不知道你在说什么。现在不是要带我离开这里吗？要是再拖久了被别人发现可不好。”看到鸣人没有反应，他又补充道，“我倒是无所谓，反正都是死罪了。你这个火影要是劫狱被抓，那后果就严重了。”  
  
鸣人一愣，随即点了点头：“好，你跟我快走，出了这个门我们就用忍术变成一对木叶的情侣。还是尽量不要让人发现，但如果被发现了，你就假装是我的女朋友，我就是你男朋友。”  
  
“……你在逗我吗？为什么让我扮演女方，你不是总用色诱术办成女人吗。”  
  
“我还经常用男色诱术呢，行了你别管那么多。”  
  
说完鸣人揣给佐助一包行李和忍者工具包，然后又把偷出来的草雉剑放进他的手心。拉着他就逃离了劫狱现场。  
  
  
  
  
  
（五）

  
因为正值午夜，天气阴冷。木叶村的守卫们打着哈欠，揉着惺忪的睡眼，都被睡意席卷。加之本身夜里视线就不好，因此谁也没有注意到那两个人的出逃。两个人凭借本身的实力逃离木叶根本不费吹灰之力。他们就这样用最快的速度一路向北，直到平安离开木叶的势力范围。  
  
要知道，在木叶之外的广大土地上，木叶各族的忍者都还在外出执行任务，他们有的用易容术化了妆，有的直接用忍术变身，还有的干脆假扮成镇上的居民，你根本认不出。所以任何时候都不能掉以轻心。  
  
他们奔走了一天一夜，终于感觉体力消耗殆尽。再不休息怕是就要累晕过去。于是才找到了当地的一家小旅店，以情侣的身份住了下来。  
  
躺在床上正要入眠，却突然听到外面传来了喧哗的声音。  
  
“你们这家店有没有住进来两个忍者，长这个样子。”带着暗部面具的木叶忍者一面“啪啪”地敲着旅店的木质柜台，一面掏出一副贴着照片的通缉令，而照片的下面，赫然印着“漩涡鸣人”和“宇智波佐助”这两个刺眼的名字。  
  
看来，他携着佐助出逃的消息已经不胫而走。此时此刻，木叶已经开始派人追捕逃犯了。  
  
“小的并没有见过这两个人。”  
  
店家回答得唯唯诺诺，连拿着菜单的手都禁不住抖了起来。但前来搜寻的忍者显然不会轻易听了他的话。暗部向身后的两个手下吩咐道：“你们分别搜二楼和三楼”以后，自己开始了针对一楼的搜查。  
  
听到这样的对话，鸣人和佐助刚刚漫上来的睡意又被打散。两个人都倒吸一口凉气，然后面面相觑。  
  
他们两个人的客房是在三楼，如果此刻从楼上溜出来，势必会引起注意。如果直接干一架，那么他们的行踪就暴露了。眼看查房的脚步声越来越近，已经在劫难逃。  
  
末了，鸣人灵机一动，说道：“你快用忍术变成躶体的女孩子。越漂亮越好。”  
  
“……啊？”佐助发出质疑声。  
  
“听我的就对了，快！”  
  
佐助也顾不得许多，立刻按照鸣人的话做了。在他使用变身术的同时，躺在他旁边的鸣人一个翻身压了上来，变身成了一个年轻男孩的模样。  
  
然后佐助来不及反应，就感觉到压在自己身上的男孩将脸凑了过来。这样的动作让他有些喘不过起来，他刚要张口呼吸，对方口中的滚烫气息就灌入了他的嘴中。  
  
下一秒，客房的门被推开。伴随着走廊上橘色的昏暗灯光，搜查的忍者走了进来。在适应房间内的黑暗之后，他终于看清了在床上赤裸着身体纠缠不清的那对年轻情侣，愣了几秒以后又红着脸退了出去。将房门轻轻地关上了。  
  
待搜查的暗部离开以后，鸣人和佐助才又重新变身成本身的样子。  
  
因为两人刚才伪装的激烈接吻行为，彼此之间都有些喘。然后，在两人不约而同地四目相交之后，鸣人再度亲吻了下去。  
  
如果说第一次接吻的目的是出于躲避木叶暗部的追踪，那么第二次的接吻，便是纯纯粹粹对于性的渴望了。在解除变身术之后，鸣人放大了数倍的脸突然呈现在佐助面前，而佐助还没来得及反应过来，嘴唇已经感受到了温柔的触感，然后才意识到自己被对方亲吻了。  
  
比第一次还要热情，鸣人的气息喷在了他的脸上，因为吮吸而使得有些充血的嘴唇逐渐红润了起来。还没来得及使尽全力推开对方，对方的舌头就探入他的口中，然后佐助发现，这样的接吻带给他全身一阵酥麻的快感，使得自己连推开对方的力气都使不出来了。更何况，自己本身就处于鸣人的身下，手和假肢早就被鸣人的手固定住了。  
  
他无法不回应对方。本来便是自己认定的那个人，就算再怎样嘴硬，身体却无法背叛本心。舌头纠缠在一起，像是打了麻花结，彼此之间的气息和味道像是品尝不够一样，哪怕是要留给对方呼吸的余地而短暂的分开，也会情不自禁地在分开后不久再度贴合在一起。  
  
而对于鸣人而言，这种感情像是爆发一样，以前是从来没有过的。他对于雏田是相敬如宾的感情，对于小樱则更多的是对于女神的景仰。可是对于佐助，他想要得到他。  
  
就在这样数次接吻之后，彼此终于松开了对方。  
  
身体抢先于意识，终于将这一层窗户纸捅破。这么多天刻意不去思考自己和佐助之间的关系，是因为这么多年都把对方当做朋友的他无法在情理上突然接受彼此之间关系的转换。  
  
可是身体却诚实地将自己的内心深处的想法透露给了他。  
  
尽管接吻过后佐助翻了个身背对着他，似乎在装睡。但鸣人暗暗决定，既然已经发现了自己的心意，那么就认真地去坦诚吧。虽然并不知道这样做是否会被佐助讨厌，但他本来就是一个懒得过多思虑的人，既然无法忽略这种感情，他想自己最好还是将它直白地说出来。  
  
总有一天要说出来。  
  
有话直说才是他的忍道。  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
又向北行进了几天之后来到了稍微靠近火之国边境的小镇，随意找了一间旅店住下。为了保留体力，两个人在急速行进的过程中几乎没有交谈。直到进入了城镇，才因为选择客栈房间的问题上发生了几句争执。  
  
原本定下的一间旅店是当地住民开的民办旅店。旅店的后院就是旅店经营者的自家住宅。鸣人在前面走得急，撞倒了店主的儿子。来不及道歉就被那小鬼踢了一脚，他倒也懒得跟那小鬼计较。谁知小家伙却一面做着鬼脸，一面躲进了自家客栈。十二三岁的男孩子最是没大没小，发现鸣人和佐助是即将住在这家旅店的客人之后，躲在门后的他硬是堵住旅店大门，不让两位客人进来。  
  
当鸣人推了半天门，未果，最后终于按捺不住把门撞开，迈进房间的同时，那小鬼事先放在门上的一篮鸡蛋直接掉下来，扣在了他的头上。  
  
于是摘了鸡蛋篮子的他扭头就拉着佐助要另找一家旅店。  
  
结果佐助说就住在这里挺好的。他听了，顶着一头的鸡蛋清外加碎在头顶的几个蛋壳，指着躲在角落里坏笑的男孩子火了：“有这种小混蛋住的地方就没有我！”  
  
佐助说：“我看‘这种小混蛋’和小时候的你性格挺像的。”  
  
他反驳：“谁小时候像这种人了？我从小就胸怀大志，女人理想两不误。”  
  
但佐助把盘缠放在客栈的柜台前，领了门钥匙，又说：“那你就顶着一头鸡蛋和你的‘女人理想’出去另找住处吧，我就住这里了。”  
  
结果看到佐助已经下定决心住在这里的鸣人又顶着一头鸡窝乖乖地跟着他去了房间。  
  
卸下行李后的第一件事情当然是洗掉一头的鸡蛋味。用清水冲了一遍以后还是有味道，客栈简陋，没有洗发露，于是他又拜托佐助去买。这次佐助念在他被小孩欺负得一头包挺可怜，倒也没再找他的茬，老老实实地出去买了自己从小到大最爱用的品牌的旅行装，交给了鸣人。  
  
冲洗干净头发以后，看到设施齐全的卫生间，鸣人又决定放满一缸热水泡澡，以缓解舟车劳顿的疲惫感。  
  
淋浴间空闲了下来，于是佐助抱着换洗的衣物进去也打算冲澡。  
  
打开水后，四周溢满了洗发露的清香。此刻鸣人已经钻进了淋浴间旁边浴缸的温水里，花洒的声音成为了整间卫生间里唯一的声源。  
  
他听着那样寂寞的花洒喷水声，沉思了一会，开口说道：“喂，佐助，能听到我说话吗？”  
  
“你说。”  
  
“……之前那次告白，我想了想也觉得不算数。”  
  
听完这句话，佐助那边沉默了。  
  
“你瞧，小樱她那时候还是你的妻子，而且我也是误打误撞自己莫名其妙说出来的，那时候还没想清楚自己的感情究竟是怎么一回事，所以怎么看都不能算是正式告白。”  
  
佐助淋浴的剪影僵了几秒。  
  
“所以我想再重新向你正式告白一次，不管你那边怎么想，我都无法把你当做朋友了。我喜欢你，佐助。那天听到小樱说她和你离婚了，本该表示遗憾的我，其实……内心深处是有点高兴的。  
  
“虽然你之前告诉过我，你在和小樱结婚之前就有喜欢的人了，我也考虑过遵从你的心愿。”  
  
“但是现在的我不想把你让给那个你喜欢的人……如果可以的话，我希望你只注视着我一个人。”  
  
花洒的声音还在继续响着，鸣人的一番话说完之后又过了几秒，淋浴间里才传出佐助的声音：“大白痴。”  
  
这么多年，彼此之间的关系反反复复，然而这句口头禅却始终没变。尽管“大白痴”这三个字没变，其中包含的复杂意味却一变再变。从最初的轻蔑、不屑到后来的习以为常再到现在的透露出几分悲凉的妥协，一切的一切都昭示着时间的流淌、彼此之间关系的变化。  
  
今天，这句大白痴的背后隐藏的意味有三：一、我和小樱结婚之前喜欢的那个人你可以让给他，因为他就是你。二、自从鼬死后，我的眼里除了注视你还注视过其他人吗？三、这些话不用多说，我知道你的心意。  
  
相处这么多年，这一句一句的“大白痴”“吊车尾的”听多了，鸣人自然也懂他。就算三个意思他只能读出百分之六十六的意思，也算是比其他人懂的多得多。  
  
这就是默契。  
  
他擦干头发的时候鸣人正在床上等着他。经历过上一次的情不自禁的接吻，个中感情，彼此都懂。欠的那一份告白，而今鸣人把它还清了。  
  
清澈的月光下，他们迎来了彼此之间的第一次。  
  
被鸣人压在床上的佐助很沉默。因为剪了少年时代的发型，因此显得清爽了不少。有些湿润的鬓角柔柔地贴在脸颊上，让人忍不住想要拨开。容貌褪去了少年时代的稚嫩，却依然清秀逼人。  
  
两个人彼此吻着对方，品尝着对方既熟悉又陌生的气息。吻了以后分开，然后又贴合在一起，仿佛嘴唇和舌头之间有着说不完的故事。  
  
鸣人喜欢佐助的味道。  
  
十七岁和好后，佐助常年外出，成为火影的鸣人因为过分想念，宁可去佐助的办公室里呼吸着带有他的体香的空气，仿佛在那样的空气里，他才能够心安理得地偷懒熟睡。   
  
佐助的味道像海，幽静深邃的海，广博神秘的海，澄澈湛蓝的海，骤雨暴风的海，他都像。  
  
而佐助也喜欢鸣人的味道。初吻的味道是夹杂着鸣人的味道的味增口味，他日后在大蛇丸手下修行多年，端起一碗拉面的时候，时常想起当年的味道。  
  
鸣人的味道像天空，细雨初霁的天空，阳光普照的天空，白云清风的天空，墨夜繁星的天空，他都像。  
  
他们那么用力地抱着彼此，抚摸，拥抱，激吻，仿佛要把前半生欠着彼此的情分都还清一样。  
  
进入对方身体的时候，两个人的心脏先是漏跳了半拍，然后一想到是在和喜欢的人做这样的事情，心脏便开始因为兴奋而剧烈地搏动了起来。  
  
佐助起初感觉到的是痛苦，前端传来鸣人的手带来的直接快感和后端鸣人的撞击让他的神智有些迷离。渐渐地大脑只能思考着两个人连接在一起的部分。伴随着鸣人进攻的愈加猛烈，他的嘴角渐渐漏出了有些忘我的呻吟。  
  
胯部和臀部有节奏的撞击让快感逐渐将两个人席卷，佐助觉得自己的世界里仿佛只剩下从两人的连接处传来的快感了。淫靡的水声从连接处传来，他无法思考，只能全身心地感受着鸣人——想着那个自己喜欢了近二十年的人此时此刻终于和自己心意相通，想着自己正接纳着他。   
  
“这样的佐助……真是……让人喜欢得无法自拔……”   
  
听到鸣人这样的句子，原本还因为羞耻而抗拒高潮来临的黑发青年终于控制不住，精神上绷紧的最后一根弦断掉了，然后，生理上和精神上的欢愉同时抵达。   
  
然而身后接纳着鸣人的那一部分依旧火热难耐。因为刚刚高潮的快感传输到了神经末梢，使得他眼前的视线变得一片亮白。身体开始不受抑制地配合着鸣人的节奏动了起来。   
  
感受到佐助开始因为快感而不自觉地配合起他来之后，鸣人感觉到内心被某种幸福的冲动溢满。他忘情地念着佐助的名字，身前的人也回应着他。气息粗重，思绪空白。彼此之间喘得越来越厉害，身上的津津汗水贴着肌肉流下，滴满床铺。理智的情感已经全然被感官的冲击击败，他就这样感受着佐助的身体，将精液射了出来。  
  
然后，月光下他紧紧抱住佐助的身体，这种平静感和归属感他从没体验过。小时候自不必说，成年之后哪怕留在木叶，和雏田结婚生子，却始终没有体会过。可是在佐助身边，他体会到了。他于是说道：“在这里住下来吧，佐助。”  
  
其实早在多年前，他们就该是彼此的归属。  
  
已经不再是轻狂的少年的心境，他想和他有个家。  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
他们决定在这个边境小镇暂时定居一段时间。观察木叶的动向之后，再确定彻底定居。因此，他们在客栈附近租了一间房子，每天除了为了购入必要的生活必需品以外很少外出。  
  
旅店的那个男孩子有的时候会来这个原先的废旧庭院里和同伴玩捉迷藏。因为原先和他有过节，所以鸣人有些介意。但后来渐渐熟悉了起来，鸣人也就不再多管这个叫做“结贺”的男孩子和他的小伙伴“朔也”。甚至有些把他们当做自家的孩子来疼爱。  
  
往往是轮流做饭。鸣人的手艺很差，除了能把泡杯面的开水烧好之外就干不了别的了。每次佐助带着很无奈的口气问他的时候他笑着说：“当火影在办公室吃盒饭，晚上回家雏田都做好了，偶尔和卡卡西老师，鹿丸他们出去聚餐也是吃的馆子，哪会做什么菜？”  
  
这一点佐助倒是比他好很多，小樱刚嫁过来的时候简直就是个女汉子，做任务、打架、做数学题样样不落，唯独女红一样做不好。因此一开始，常年独居培养出一身做菜手艺的他几乎包揽了做饭和教小樱做饭的任务。女儿出生满月那几天，他为了照顾妻子女儿，倒是在家留了近三个月，每天忙上忙下的做饭、洗衣服，技术更加精进。常年在外执行任务也并不是次次都有旅店住，在野外露营的时候就一个人钓鱼、捕猎兔子、烤野猪，什么都做过。  
  
每当佐助系着围裙洗菜、切菜、炒菜的时候，鸣人就从后面抱住他，蹭着他有些扎人的黑色鬓发，心满意足地说道：“今天的主食是什么？我都饿得流口水了。”  
  
“你去座位上等着去，别在这里给我添乱。”  
  
“可是我饿了呀。”  
  
“现在还没做好。”  
  
“那先吃掉佐助充饥可以吗？”  
  
“滚。”  
  
有的时候会多做几个木鱼饭团，佐助和鸣人就把它们送给跑过来玩捉迷藏的结贺和朔也。知道他们两个人会做美食以后，两个小男孩也对他们亲近多了。除却捉迷藏的日子，傍晚下了学校的课，会找他们请教作业。  
  
鸣人不会就推给佐助，佐助看了也不会，心想幸亏在家指导莎拉娜学习的都是自己的妻子，要不然自己的文化水平估计是要一损自己在女儿心中的伟岸形象。  
  
更多的时候是讲故事，佐助会将他多年来周游世界时看到的各种奇观——砂之国境内的海市蜃楼，雾隐村的吊脚楼，草忍的巨石阵，雨忍的高楼林立和曾经昼夜不停的暴雨……他还提到西边大陆的大裂谷和人类迄今无法跨越的山脊。据说大裂谷的那一边和这边的雇佣忍者的制度和文明毫不相同。  
  
而鸣人则会给他们将自己的奋斗历史。从一个不被人看得起的孩子，遇到了佐助，遇到了伊鲁卡，遇到了那一级各种各样的小伙伴，遇到了自来也，遇到了过去的父母，发现自己被爱包围，一步一步变成大家心中的骄傲。——热血的奋斗故事总是会让孩子们百听不厌。  
  
渐渐地，失去子女的鸣人开始把结贺和朔也当做自己的孩子，而两个孩子也乐于把和父母年纪相仿的鸣人佐助当做自己的爸妈。——永远有耐心陪着自己玩，不会以工作繁忙为借口离自己而去的爸妈。  
  
后来为了防止追兵的眼线，又因为和两个孩子关系好了，佐助和鸣人往往会把买食材的钱塞给两个孩子，让他们帮自己去买。顺便塞给他们一些零用钱，让他们去买心爱的玩具。因为有这样的好处，孩子们也自然乐意帮忙跑腿。  
  
深夜的时候，他们做爱，然后拥抱着彼此入睡。而后，在第二天晨曦的阳光中亲吻着对方醒来。  
  
那时他们不知，这样的岁月竟是两个人这一世中唯一一段温柔的岁月。  
  
命运的齿轮一旦转动，就再也不可能停下。  
  
而隔阂与分歧始于木叶追兵的到来。  
  
  
  
  
  
（六）  
  
事情要从那天傍晚说起。  
  
早已追查到鸣人和佐助下落的木叶高层终于在制定出对策以后发动了追击。那时鸣人和佐助正在自家院子里晒被子。鸣人听到庭院正门处传来的推门声，以为是放了学的朔也和结贺，因此并没有加以注意。当他嗅着被子上清香的阳光味道时，听到身边佐助压低了声音念着他的名字：“鸣人，他们来了。”才知道出事了。  
  
一抬头就看见戴面具的和没戴面具的木叶忍者。有熟悉的面孔，都是他的手下。还有一部分人是佐助的同事。——连村子里为数不多的几个特别上忍都派来了，看来当真是把捉拿他和佐助归案当做是S级委托处理了。  
  
曾经将他漩涡鸣人视作村子里的英雄，但此一时，彼一时，现在的他不过是个协助逃犯越狱的罪人。  
  
他不禁感到讽刺。  
  
因为都是熟人，所以鸣人并不打算动真格的。他扫视着团团围住佐助和他的木叶忍者们，开口说道：“没想到会有这么一天，比谁都热爱村子的我会被木叶视作逃犯。”  
  
“请您不要做无谓的反抗，乖乖地跟我们回木叶。还有宇智波佐助也是。”  
  
对方回答他的语调十分平稳，全然不带感情，而且丝毫没有讨论和让步的余地。这让他皱了眉：“我不能让你们带走佐助，木叶已经判了他死刑。回去就意味着死，我不能让他死。”  
  
“为了宇智波佐助这个罪犯，您竟然不惜要做到这个地步吗？”  
  
“是的。”他不假思索地回答。  
  
“但是据春野樱前段时间的调查报告显示，佐助这些年以来和大蛇丸有密切联系。大蛇丸除却和他合作开发禁术之外，还策划了毒害您已故妻子的阴谋。”  
  
鸣人脸上的表情晃动了一下。  
  
“而您的子女在寄放在日向家的当晚，有目击证人提供确凿的证据，发动攻击的是宇智波佐助。此人连续两次杀害您的家人，您不需要如此袒护他。”  
  
鸣人回头看了一眼站在自己身边那位将手按在草雉剑剑柄上的朋友兼爱人，而对方亦用坚定而坦率的目光回应了他。  
  
然后他深深吸了一口气，说：“因为我相信佐助。”  
  
接着，他将目光从佐助身上收回，说道：“没错，我是有很多地方不了解佐助，佐助有很多事情也不肯对我说。但是凭我所知道的佐助，他是不会做出瞒着我杀死雏田或者我的孩子们的事情的。因为……他是个比我还笨的笨蛋。”  
  
“…………”站在一旁的佐助正要沉浸于鸣人如此信任自己的感动中，但当鸣人的最后一句话传入耳鼓后，他觉得气氛秒毁。  
  
鸣人却还自顾自地说着：“他就是那种非要背负着全部的恨自虐到底的笨蛋，他笨得在还没动手杀人之前就要把狠话撂下，搞得他的目的人尽皆知。就他这么笨，要真想杀我的家人我能察觉不到吗？”  
  
“但是证据确凿。我们只是按照木叶的意思办事。”  
  
对方依然面无表情，声音平稳得仿佛参与宇智波佐助的处刑不过是一场义务。  
  
在尝试着沟通与互相理解却失败了的那一刻，鸣人觉得他听到了某种原本坚定信仰的东西碎裂的声音。  
  
但究竟碎裂的是什么，那时的他自己也说不清楚。  
  
他只知道现在这个木叶不是当年生他养他的木叶，不是那个有着用温柔的理解保护着他的伊鲁卡的木叶，不是那个有着带他周游世界、一心栽培他的好色仙人的木叶，不是有着用爱和期望守护着他的父母的木叶了。  
  
那时的木叶，人和心都尚且还在。与自身命运搏斗挣扎而绽放出的人性之美曾经让他为之动容。因为爱而守护着这个宁静的村落是木叶人民与生俱来的信仰。  
  
可如今呢？  
  
但而今这个木叶却只是披着一席繁华的外衣，而内在却在逐渐腐烂。  
  
原本坚持着的小樱和佐助的婚姻变成了木叶监视佐助的一场棋局，原本失去子女的惨案还没让他彻底恢复精神，就有人加以利用，企图让这场悲剧变成加害于佐助的手段。  
  
那个他憧憬着的木叶去了哪里？  
  
为什么人们都变成了执行任务的工具？  
  
他强迫自己掐断了徘徊在脑海里的各种念头，凝视着眼前的一圈人，天空色的眸子里燃烧着看不见的怒火：“如果非要带走佐助判他死刑也可以，但是你们要先杀了我。因为我只要还有一口气，就绝对不会让你们把佐助带回去接受那个处刑。”  
  
话音未落他就准备动手，然而一个从密集的特别上忍的腿中间咬着牙挤了出来的小小身影却吸引了他的视线。那身影跌跌撞撞地踉跄了几步，终于在两撮人中间站定。  
  
是结贺。  
  
放学回来后看到这样场景的少年伸出双手挡在正准备向佐助和鸣人动手的忍者们中间，带着哭腔大喊道：“谁、谁都不许这里打架！！也不许把鸣人叔叔和佐助叔叔带走！！”  
  
在场的大部分人都愣住了，目光汇聚在眼前这个因为害怕而有些颤抖的小男孩身上。但是谁都没有注意到此时跟在他身后性情温和的朔也也从人群中挤了出来。  
  
而此刻，挡在众人身前的小结贺却依然没有停下来，他拼尽全身的力气喊着——  
  
  
  
“因为这里是我和朔也还有鸣人叔叔和佐助叔叔的家啊！！”  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
因为结贺的出现，木叶的部分追兵们僵在了原地。但持有这种观点的人也只是其中的一部分人。对于另一部分人来说，与完成任务相比，一个素不相识的孩子实在是太微不足道了。他们自诩为经历第四次忍界大战的忍者，见识过的生离死别大概比眼前的孩子吃饭的次数还要多。而更有抱着恶毒心理的人混杂在其中，抱着“因为一个碍事的孩子就耽搁整个任务也太荒唐了”的心里，举起了手中的弩。  
  
举起弩的那位忍者所处的位置恰好是鸣人和佐助视线的死角。于是在佐助尚未发动须佐能乎挡住之前，离弦的弩笔直地朝着结贺的心脏射去。  
  
而和那支弩同时飞奔而出的，是在第一时间发现狙击者的朔也。  
  
当飞驰而去的弩刺穿挡在结贺身前的朔也小小的身躯的时候，鸣人觉得大脑“翁”地一声炸开了。  
  
而后，伴随着从朔也口中喷涌而出的赤色血水，他感到世界消声。  
  
再然后，他记得自己还没出手，佐助就把全场的人在瞬间解决掉了。在把剑收入剑鞘、熄灭掉手中的千鸟的同时，佐助回过头来，用万花筒写轮眼凝视着他留下的最后一个尚且清醒的敌方的双瞳，平静地说道：“告诉我，木叶高层的阴谋是什么？后面还有没有追兵和埋伏？”  
  
一面说着，他一面摘下了对方的面具。  
  
看到面具被佐助丢开的那一瞬间，鸣人觉得自己的呼吸都快要停止了。  
  
是犬冢牙。  
  
中幻术的牙用没有情感的单一声线解答了他的问题：“木叶的目的是……解决掉作为村子内患之一的宇智波佐助。后面没有追兵……木叶方面已经将宇智波佐助的独生女宇智波莎拉娜扣押……以作为要求佐助回村的人质。”  
  
宇智波佐助记得那时在他攥紧的双拳里，指甲狠狠地刺入掌心，留下了几道血痕。  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
那一夜过得格外漫长。佐助一个人躺在床上，翻来覆去睡不着。  
  
莎拉娜被抓了，朔也为了保护结贺死了，结贺哭得快要崩溃了。曾经是同伴的牙也变成了木叶高层麾下的爪牙，作为优秀的感知型忍者，被派遣来追踪鸣人和佐助的下落。因为和鸣人小时候是一个班上的同学，后来又是朋友，所以他是唯一没有被佐助用幻术控制，并且还可以被绑在自家后院里而不是被扔进镇子外面山洞里的忍者。  
  
而鸣人在入睡前对他说自己要出去散散心，结果一直到午夜都没回来。  
  
缘起缘落，都是因为“宇智波”这个姓氏。现在这个姓氏又伤及了无辜的外乡孩子，还拖累了自己的女儿。  
  
他望向窗外，在月光的注视下又重新穿上了外衣，然后朝庭院中走去。而听到他的脚步声，躲在角落里闹别扭没回家的结贺停止了抽泣，跟着他出了房间。  
  
漩涡鸣人蹲在院子里临时为朔也搭建的小土包坟墓旁边，一动不动。晦暗的光线在他的身边投下了阴影。直到佐助走到他的身边，才借着有些微弱的月光看到鸣人沿着眼角到下颚一路折射下去的光痕。  
  
漩涡鸣人很少流泪。  
  
他给人的印象总是又阳光又可靠。平生的屈指可数的几次落泪也大多并不是因为悲伤。而少年时期唯一因为自来也的死而伤痛至极，泪不能止时，佐助不在他身边。加之从小到大他偏偏最爱在佐助面前逞强，因此这一次，是佐助有生以来第一次见到他哭。  
  
鸣人的目光定格在用歪歪扭扭刻着朔也名字的简陋墓碑上，眼泪一滴一滴地砸进了土里。整个过程安静至极。  
  
听到佐助走近的脚步声，鸣人才抬起头来：“让你看到不好意思的样子了啊。”  
  
佐助凝视着鸣人蹲着的背影说：“这没什么。”  
  
然后佐助想了想，又说：“没必要忍耐。”  
  
“谁忍耐了？”鸣人直起身子，用手指撮过鼻子，看着佐助皱了眉。  
  
即使这么多年过去了，他还是不习惯在佐助面前露出示弱的一面。  
  
佐助看着他，又说了一遍：“有些事情，没必要忍耐。”  
  
结果他还没回答，跟在佐助身后的结贺就怯生生地说道：“鸣人叔叔，教我忍术。我想快点长大，去木叶给结贺报仇。”  
  
听了这话，鸣人一愣。将注意力转移到了眼前的小鬼身上。  
  
与此同时，被绑在院子里的树上，嘴里被封上胶布的犬冢牙发出呻吟的声音。  
  
然后结贺得到的回答是理所当然的——“不行。”  
  
对此佐助并不感到意外。  
  
但是结贺却握紧了双拳，一把上前揪住鸣人的衣领，吼道：“为什么不行！他们杀死了我最好的朋友，还扣押了宇智波叔叔的家人！而且、而且还用扣押叔叔的家人作为借口要把宇智波叔叔带回去！”  
  
“结贺，佐助已经把那群追过来的上忍都打倒了，除了牙以外，现在其他人都中了佐助月读的瞳术，躺在城外的山洞里，求生不得，求死不能。这样的惩罚还不够吗？非要杀人吗？”  
  
“可是他们杀了朔也！鸣人叔叔你难道不气愤吗？我要学忍术，我一定要报仇！”  
  
漩涡鸣人将握着自己衣领的朔也揽到怀里，声线柔和了下来：“我们忍者学习忍术并不是为了报仇的。我们学习忍术，是为了守护。——这是我刚刚成为下忍，去波之国完成任务时，一个叫做‘白’的敌人教会我的。”  
  
牙那边发出像是赞许似的哼哼声。  
  
鸣人停了停，又说：“有的时候世间的不平会让你很痛苦，但你必须忍耐。这就是忍者之所以称为‘忍’者的意义。”  
  
话音未落，他就听见身边人拔剑的声音。  
  
下一秒，折射着银色月光的草雉剑直指漩涡鸣人的喉头。  
  
牙在一旁又蹬又踹。  
  
月亮的光华细碎地散落了佐助一身，宛若夜樱绽放于夏夜的空气中，美丽得让人忍不住屏住呼吸。漆黑的瞳孔和夜色的秀发融于夜色，令人看不出这位执剑者隐藏在凝固的表情下的真实情绪。  
  
宇智波佐助永远是那种了解整个事情的前因后果就得出自己的结论，并忠实于自己的结论而行动的人。  
  
鸣人下意识地护住了怀里的结贺。  
  
但出乎他的意料，佐助把草雉剑往地上一插，从口袋里掏出了多年前分别时漩涡鸣人交给他的护额。然后他沉默地将它绑上。又重新把剑从泥土里拔出。  
  
动作连贯得看不出一丝一毫的犹豫。  
  
夜风带着凉意缭乱了他的刘海。原本遮住前额的黑色的发丝飘忽不定地向后拂去。月光照亮了金属护额上被漩涡鸣人划过的看上去像是木叶叛忍的符号。  
  
然后他说：“你之所以能忍，是因为你经受的痛苦还不够多。而我决定回木叶去，肃清这一切恩怨。”  
  
或许是结贺的行为让他想起了多年前失去家人而走上复仇之路的自己。又或许是“忍”这个字触犯了他心底埋藏了多年的某根心弦。  
  
——多年来因为最初对于鸣人感情的感动而接受了鸣人的立场和观点，他忍耐了放弃早在十几年前就该属于他们的爱情的痛苦；他忍耐了放弃为宇智波一族的灭族讨回了公道的冲动；他忍耐了一场没有爱情的婚姻，宁愿选择多年漂泊在外。为数不多的几次回乡不过是为了看望女儿和牵引着这份感情的漩涡鸣人。  
  
忍不住了，就去拼命地研究禁术，企图给自己一些幻想。  
  
在幻想的世界里，他想着如果一切能够重新来过，如果十七岁那年能够有新的选择，也许一切都会好起来。  
  
但终究却因为无法向一直坚定地信任着自己的鸣人坦白一切，而搁置了下来。  
  
他的隐忍并没有换来木叶的理解：放弃为宇智波一族讨回公道，但木叶却不信任他，不仅不信任他，还残忍到派他的妻子监视他的一举一动。木叶高层更有甚者，在日向一族出事之后，不是想办法调查处真相，反而想方设法加害于他。在他被逼无奈离开木叶之后，又利用他女儿作为要挟他回村的借口。  
  
这几个月发生的事情终究让他觉得不能忍了。  
  
此时此刻，鸣人沉默地注视着他，不说话。倒是被捆在树上的牙用脚不断地踢着身后的橡树干，发出悲愤的声音。  
  
被这样的声音打扰得不耐烦了，佐助朝着牙的方向走去，揭下了牙嘴上的胶布：“你好烦啊。有什么话就直说吧，现在我给你说话的机会。”  
  
然后牙脱口而出地喊道：“你有什么资格说鸣人他经历的痛苦还不够多？十六七岁那会，他为了追随你的背影，付出过多少你知道吗？你知道当时木叶所有人都放弃你了，但只有他一个人坚持地把你当朋友吗？你知道他当年为了保护身为叛忍的你，被雷之国的云隐打得伤成什么样了吗？你知道后来你回木叶以后，他为了你被云忍打这件事情他从不许我们告诉你，就怕让你不舒服吗？！”  
  
“别再说了，牙。”鸣人说。  
  
但牙还不知足：“你的眼里永远都只有你自己和你那个宇智波一族的事情，你有什么资格谈论忍耐和不忍耐？还好意思谈论什么肃清？”  
  
“我说，别再说了！！”  
  
鸣人终于还是怒吼了出来。  
  
“我所做的一切，佐助本来就没必要知道。一切都是我单方面心甘情愿的行为。用这种未经佐助同意的单方面付出来要求佐助的回报有什么意义？而且，没有经历过佐助从小所经历过的一切，你没有资格评价佐助的选择，以及宇智波一族的事情。”  
  
然后他松开怀里抱紧的结贺，站了起来。平视着因为自己的一番话语而微微愣住的佐助，说道：“虽然我理解你，也深爱着你，佐助。但是果然我还是不能接受你的想法。如果你所说的‘让我不要忍耐’是要我陪你一起向木叶复仇的话，我拒绝。”  
  
如果说佐助视其他忍者为木叶高层执行和贯彻木叶思想的工具，得以不带感情地诛杀，那么鸣人就是他眼中唯一一个遵从自己的“爱”的意志守护木叶的忍者。  
  
漩涡鸣人的存在，永远是一个让宇智波佐助无法全然贯彻自己所选择道路的异数。  
  
鸣人笔直地凝视着佐助的黑色瞳孔说：“和多年前一样，如果你要回木叶杀掉所有人，我会阻止你，然后背负着你的仇恨，和你一起死去。”  
  
  
-  
  
  
“我们就这么把牙留在院子里，然后自己回来睡觉真的好吗？”已经爬上床的鸣人把枕头拍成了最舒服的形状，然后直直地倒了下去。  
  
“难道你打算放了他？”  
  
“那倒也不是，但毕竟是一直是熟人，虽然在这种情况下相遇，但好歹也算是第一次到我们家来做客，这样冷落对方不太好吧？”  
  
但是佐助没有回应他。  
  
佐助从柜子里抱出一摞被子，堆在了沙发上，然后又换上了睡衣，准备躺下。  
  
这一举动让鸣人一股脑从床上坐了起来。他拍了拍身边的空出来的床铺：“这边这边。”  
  
佐助根本不理他。  
  
于是鸣人又从床上跳了下来，说“那我也睡沙发。”  
  
佐助说：“沙发只能睡一个人。”死活不肯让步。  
  
鸣人又说：“今晚你就睡床上吧，我明天一早就去跪搓衣板认错还不行吗？”  
  
佐助说：“……以前和日向雏田在家净跪搓衣板了吧？”  
  
鸣人说：“哪有的事，雏田可心疼我了好吗？哪跟你似的，要我天天供着……你知道当初我为什么把小樱让给你吗？有私心的！跟着她我准保天天在家跪搓衣板，后来科技进步了，发明了电脑，幸亏我没娶小樱，要不我估计跪完搓衣板我还得跪主板。”  
  
“……那真感谢你的好心啊。把小樱让给了我。”佐助钻进了沙发里的被窝。  
  
“我说真的，明天我真的跪搓衣板，你就回来睡吧。”  
  
见佐助不理他，他又说：“你不回来睡，我就不停地跟你说话，让你睡不了觉。”  
  
“……你好烦人啊。我要用月读了。”  
  
“别用月读，我现在就认错还不行吗？”  
  
鸣人正说着，窗外传来牙的咳嗽声，一听就是故意的。鸣人想了想，“刷”地一下把窗帘拉上了。  
  
“我懂了，原来你是怕牙看到，现在可以过来一起睡了吧？”  
  
“……我怎么可能是怕牙看到。我要是怕他看到不会自己拉上窗帘吗？你行了，道不同不相为谋。从今天开始我们彼此选择了自己的道路，就不要再睡在一起了。”  
  
听了佐助的解释，鸣人反驳道：“这是什么道理？道不同就不能一起睡觉了吗？”  
  
“………你的‘一起睡觉’是单纯的‘睡觉’的意思吗？”  
  
“虽然平时不是，但今晚是。”鸣人说，“我还有话想对佐助说。”  
  
“那我在沙发上你也可以说。”  
  
“是关于以后的事情，还有想听听佐助的想法。很多年以前我们就说过要互相理解吧？但是直到今天，我发现自己都没有做到。发生了很多很多事情，我希望能够和佐助好好谈谈。”  
  
说完，他真挚地凝视着眼前的黑发人。而佐助亦是毫不避讳地回应了他的目光。彼此之间沉默了数秒，最后佐助移开了目光。  
  
“……明天早上别忘了跪搓衣板。”佐助一边说着，一边掀开了身上的被子，朝两人的床上走去。  
  
佐助躺下的时候，鸣人凝望着天花板。等佐助躺好了，鸣人才开口说道：“好几个月以前我就说过吧，佐助你有很多事情瞒着我。但是我不介意，我可以等，等你有一天愿意说给我听。小时候你家灭族的事情你都瞒着我，我身上封印着九尾的事情也都没主动跟你说过。到最后，我们还是会互相了解对方的底细。可是多年以后我想过这件事情，才发现不对劲。那时我了解你的故事，是从斑嘴里听说的。而你了解我的事情，是并没有经过我的同意，直接用写轮眼看到了我体内的九尾。  
  
“我们，从未互相理解过。”  
  
听了他的话，佐助沉默了良久。  
  
是的，他总是把心里话藏在肚子里，宁愿自己背负再多的仇恨和误解，也只用行动示人。  
  
精神上的互相吸引是因为从小到大同病相怜的孤独感，而后是同在一个班里因为共同成长时期互相的赏识，后来分开了，是因为对方身上沾染着自己少年时代的芬芳，所以哪怕远在他乡修炼，都会不经意地想念对方。  
  
哪怕终于发现了这份执着的感情是爱，但他们从未互真正地互相理解过对方。  
  
见佐助没有回答，鸣人又说：“十六岁的时候我遇到过一个叫‘漩涡长门’的人，大概你也听说了，晓的一员。他曾问过我：‘人和人相互理解的时代何时会来临’。我那时自信满满地拍着胸脯说自己会给他一个解答。然而近二十年过去了，我却和好色仙人、我爸爸他们一样，没有找到答案。我那时以为如果和你互相理解了，这便是对这个问题的最好解答。可如今我才发现，我从没有试图理解过你。  
  
“那个时候我以为把你带回来了木叶，高兴得自以为是得过了头，根本没有仔细尊重过你的意见。只想着两个人之间较量，用战斗上的实力说话，输的一方就该理所当然地接受赢的一方的观点。后来你承认你输了，然后你接受了我的全部观点。你放弃了革命、放弃了为宇智波正名、放弃了为你哥哥报仇。  
  
“而我也一直觉得自己是对的。这么多年都沉浸在了自己的这种‘正确性’当中，直到木叶判刑给你那天，我才感觉到不对劲。听到了小樱和你的谈话，我才知道当初自己一厢情愿坚持你们之间的婚姻的失败，我才知道……木叶利用了这份婚姻关系。对不起，真的对不起……”  
  
他竟说得有些哽咽，但佐助却一直认真地倾听。原以为佐助并不会回答他，但是慢慢地，他感觉到佐助用没有装上义肢的右手握住了鸣人的左手。  
  
“最开始和你一起离开是因为感情的驱使，我不想你死。大概也只有对你的感情，才能让我背叛木叶的决策。在这段宁静的日子里我又想了很多，小樱的悲剧，木叶对你的态度，还有很多很多……而这一次，朔也的死亡和木叶的态度，让我认识到，或许从一开始，我就错了。”  
  
“其实，真理并不一定掌握在武力取胜的那一方，更何况当年我并没有更胜你一筹，而是你自己在胜负并未决出的时候说你自己输了。为什么那时的我就那么天真地以为我是正确的了呢？为什么那个时候就放弃了让真相大白于世呢？如果那个时候能够阻止木叶的偏见和傲慢，那么或许就不会有今天的悲剧了。”  
  
“现在才发现，真是太迟了。”  
  
时光足够漫长，不动声色地在两人的脸上刻上了标志着成熟的痕迹，也不露声色地将他们当年的错误慢慢地扩散开来。木叶的人们日复一日地生活着，却没有人记起曾经宇智波一族灭门的惨案。学园里孩子们的历史教科书上对于二十多年前的木叶阴暗面只字未提，而经受和平与宁静的生活的洗礼的世俗人们，大多更愿意相信另一个版本的故事——宇智波鼬是个不孝的叛徒，灭了整个宇智波家族。而唯一留下的末裔宇智波佐助则为了复仇丧心病狂，为了杀死鼬，曾误入歧途，最后又被村子里的英雄漩涡鸣人拯救。  
  
而从千手扉间开始，继承了第二代火影意志的木叶高层利用了这一点，使得曾经的一切罪孽，在时间的洗涤中变得悄无声息。  
  
鸣人接手火影职务的时候到底还是太年轻，二十几岁、三十出头的年纪，哪里看得清这一切。若不是因为发现自己真爱着佐助，愿意站在佐助的立场上去考虑一切问题，恐怕时至今日，他都无法看穿木叶背后的黑暗。  
  
“如果能够回到那时就好了，我们在终末之谷最后交战的那天，那天我说看着你离开木叶那三年一个人背负着灭门之痛，孤独地行走在世间，觉得好心痛。可是今天我才明白……”透过窗帘的银色月光好像带了某种悲戚的意味，仿佛连时间都静止了，“直到今天我才明白，独自一人行走并不是最痛苦的事情，最痛苦的事情是……你坚持着唯一的正义——‘木叶是有罪的，世间的罪孽需要被消灭’，却被世人所不齿，被流言蜚语所中伤，被他人的用恶意去解读，被同伴抛弃。而直到今天我才理解这些。看着这样的你，我好心痛啊……”  
  
他平静地说着，直到把最后一个字吐出，才扭过头去看躺在身边的人。然而就像十几年前终末之谷清晨醒来时的那样，身边的宇智波佐助哭了。  
  
那是他人生中第二次看到佐助的眼泪。  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
和上一次不同，佐助并没有骂他“大白痴”。等待鸣人的只有佐助故意别过去的侧脸和安静的眼泪。  
  
鸣人悄悄地瞟了对方一眼，然后小心地加重了握紧对方右手的力道。过了一会，见佐助没有反应，鸣人直接朝着佐助的方向转过身来，用另一只手抱住了他。  
  
佐助不没有反抗。  
  
两个人都不说话。  
  
尽管缄默弥漫了整个房间，但却没有人觉得尴尬。  
  
后来鸣人打了个哈欠，说天都快亮了，晚安，我睡了。佐助才出了声：  
  
“如果能够回到十七岁那年，一切重新来过。你会愿意吗？”  
  
彼时他的眼泪早就干了，他转过头来看着漩涡鸣人的眼神十分认真。这样的认真让原本因为困意十足而精神开始涣散的鸣人不由得又集中起注意力来。  
  
“什么意思啊？”  
  
佐助的表情让他感觉到，这是一个设问句，而并非充满对未来憧憬的疑问句。  
  
果不其然，佐助回答道：“其实是有这样的禁术的。这几年我和大蛇丸合作，就是在研究这项忍术。”  
  
听到“大蛇丸”的名字，鸣人下意识地皱了眉。  
  
“为什么要开发这种禁术？”不等佐助回答，鸣人又说，“为什么不和我商量一下就开发这种禁术？”  
  
“因为不能和你商量。”  
  
“可是我希望和你彼此理解。”  
  
“现在我正是想要和你彼此理解，才将这件事情告诉你的。”  
  
“……简直是顽固不化又臭又硬。”鸣人小声嘀咕，“从这种人嘴里就别想撬出一句有用信息。早知道应该安排你接替森乃伊比喜的班。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“啊，没没，我是说佐助你口风严实，为人正直，特别适合接替木叶暗部原刑讯审问部队长的班。而且你看你又有写轮眼，只要开了万花筒，想从别人嘴里问出什么那还不容易……”  
  
“闭嘴。”  
  
漩涡鸣人觉得自己有生以来第一次体会到妻管严的滋味。  
  
在鸣人噤声后，佐助开始慢慢讲述起了禁术的原理：“这个术以卷轴作为载体，发动它需要使用轮回眼，因为只有轮回眼的能力才能让时间回溯到过去。而愈是久远的过去，需要的能量越多，也就是需要的查克拉就越多。到大蛇丸彻底研究出来这个术的时候，他计算出需要回溯到你我十七岁那年大约需要尾兽级的查克拉的量。  
  
“结印则需要维持人的形态，因此，需要人柱力引出尾兽的查克拉，将那股查克拉源源不断地传递给我。然后我来发动这个术。  
  
“但是，即使牺牲了这么大的代价，这个术却还是有局限的。”  
  
“什么局限？”鸣人立马问道。  
  
“这个术，只能将一个人的意识传递到过去。只有一个人。”佐助看着他，“在今晚听到你刚才那番话之前，我原本想要使用这个术，自己一个人回去结束一切的。但是现在我决定，如果有一天用到这个术，我希望回到过去改变一切的人是你。”  
  
但是他等来的却是鸣人这样的回答：“如果不能和你一起回到过去，那么我拒绝使用这个术。”  
  
“白痴，回到过去你还会遇到我的，遇到十七岁的我。”  
  
“但是十七岁的你并没有这么多年来我们彼此之间的记忆了啊。我们这十几年来的一切、好不容易彼此心意相通、还有这个家，你难道希望我一个人承载着这份记忆，独自一个人回去痛苦着吗？”  
  
“想要革命，想要变革，就必须要做出相应的牺牲。”佐助平静地说。  
  
但是鸣人却抽回了握住佐助的那只手：“一定还有别的办法的。你再给我一次机会，让我想一条两全的对策。”  
  
  
  
  
  
（七）  
  
鸣人决定回木叶的那天，初秋的凉意正渐渐地侵染整座边境小镇。  
  
一味的逃避终究不是办法，更何况宇智波莎拉娜生死未卜。他和佐助商量到那一夜天亮，却依然互相无法说服对方。  
  
佐助的选择是要么回去彻底反了木叶，要么就彻底抛弃这个世界，回到过去。都太极端了。  
  
是，他是再理解佐助不过，可是他同样理解木叶的所为。如果轻易地真相大白，那么木叶隐村作为五大国中实力最强大的忍者村将颜面何存。这不仅是颜面的问题，更涉及到村子的威信，村民民心的团结等诸多问题。  
  
但凡是有光明一面的地方就注定伴随着黑暗。正如四代在封印九尾死后，三代目重新接手统治的那段繁荣时期，若是没有团藏在暗部鞍前马后地处理肮脏的勾当，也就不会有如今木叶的繁荣和强大。  
  
没有任何事情是绝对正确，也没有任何事是绝对错误的。  
  
天平的两侧分别摆放着佐助和整个木叶。而对漩涡鸣人而言，没有比这更令他为难的选择。与木叶为敌意味着和卡卡西老师、小樱、佐井还有这么多年一起生活的同伴站在敌对的立场上。但是和佐助不同，鸣人的羁绊不止佐助一个人，让他斩断和村里同伴的全部羁绊，或者否定第四次忍界大战以来的全部回忆，让他一个人活生生地带着全部记忆回到十七岁那年，等于直接否定了他的人生。  
  
早已不是少年，接受过他人的恳切恩义，肩负着他人的厚重期望，漩涡鸣人无法莽撞着心思和佐助一起大开杀戒。  
  
最重要的是，若是真的接受了佐助的建议使用了禁术，那么佐助对他的全部记忆都会消失。他无法忍受。  
  
理解佐助的痛苦归理解，他愿意替佐助回村，救出莎拉娜，让村子向佐助道歉，让高层那几位决策者为宇智波正名。但他不能盲目地接受佐助的做法。  
  
于是他从佐助那里争取了两个月的期限，让佐助藏起来，自己先回木叶沟通，希望能够解决掉一切矛盾。  
  
朝着木叶方向飞速奔波的漩涡鸣人正思绪万千地想着佐助，突然肚子里的九尾说话了：“要我说，你这次和佐助分开也挺好。”  
  
见到沉默了将近十几年的九喇嘛突然说起话来，鸣人有点兴奋：“是啊，分开了就不疼了。”  
  
“你们做的时候会很疼吗？我看你每次都一脸享受的表情呢。”九喇嘛误会得恰到好处。  
  
“谁做的时候会很疼了？！我可是上面那个，要疼也是佐助疼好吗！？啊不对，谁跟你讨论这个了，你你你你竟然偷窥我们做那种事！”  
  
“从你们初吻至今，老夫都看着呢。所以说你究竟是为什么而疼啊？”  
  
“我这两天跪搓衣板跪得膝盖疼。幸亏分开了，不然我的膝盖还不跪烂了。”鸣人说，转念一想又觉得自己重点不对，“九喇嘛你一直在看我和佐助做那种事？！你知不知道会长针眼的啊我说！下次不许看了！”  
  
鸣人抹了一把脸，心想这辈子的脸他都在九喇嘛面前丢光了。  
  
“我是不想看，要跟你和雏田那会似的，频率那么低，我可以挑你们做的时候睡觉。但你和佐助做那种事太频繁了……我总会有不睡觉的时候撞上你和他亲亲我我的时候吧？”  
  
“……我有那么热情吗？”鸣人抬起了一条眉。  
  
“要老夫说，你简直喜欢他喜欢到没边了。”  
  
“可是他不那么喜欢我啊。”说着鸣人竟委屈了起来，“最近居然都开始罚我跪搓衣板了，雏田就不会让我那么做。”  
  
“这说明他对你是真爱。”感情咨询专家九尾跟大爷似的在他面前盘着二郎腿坐了起来，“你想，万年冰山宇智波佐助都对你动情到想要惩罚你了，你还不知足吗？”  
  
“我为什么要因为自己莫名其妙被惩罚这种事情知足？”  
  
“打个比方吧。”九尾说，“佐助如果反感一个人，他会怎么做？”  
  
“嗯，我想想……无视？”  
  
“这就对了。那如果他对一个人既不讨厌也不反感呢？”  
  
“也是无视？”  
  
“如果他强烈地憎恨一个人呢？”  
  
“应该是会二话不说动手杀了他。”鸣人想起了团藏和佐助知道宇智波家族真相前的鼬。  
  
“所以说他既没有动手杀了你，也没有无视你，不仅如此还开始对你颐指气使了。说明他既不厌烦你，也不憎恶你，更没有冷落你。你说他对你是什么感情？”  
  
“难道说，他这样罚我跪搓衣板是喜欢我的体现？”鸣人兴奋了起来，“这样说的话……”  
  
他想起了自从四战结束的这么多年来佐助总是不断挑衅他，一会儿嘲笑他办公室乱得像个鸡窝，一会儿讽刺他连饭都做不好，一会儿让他滚，一会儿又罚他跪搓衣板……仔细想想这种骂他的频率也高到令人发指。而且讽刺他办公室像鸡窝之后，却又亲自帮他打扫；讽刺他连饭都做不好，却替他订了他最爱的一乐拉面；让他滚之后没过多久就端了刚刚做好的佳肴，罚他跪完搓衣板又丢给他一包消肿药。  
  
这些年他没少挨佐助的骂，左一句大白痴，右一句吊车尾的。如果按照九尾的理论这些都是告白的话……  
  
“……那佐助还真是非常喜欢我啊。”  
  
漩涡鸣人挠着头，企图显得低调，但一脸的笑意都在诉说着被情人喜欢的得意之情。估计这句话他要是当面向佐助问出口，等来的回答会是：“鸣人你要点脸成吗？”但他才不管呢。因为今天他知道了佐助的一个秘密——或许十几年前佐助在和小樱结婚之前喜欢的人，就是他漩涡鸣人。

 

他抵达木叶的时候天已经开始冷了。  
  
一进木叶就被事先埋伏在村子大门口的忍者们按在地上，他不是没有料到。而之后被捆起来交给木叶木叶暗部刑讯审问部，也在他的计算之中。  
  
他不去反抗是因为至少要对自己的这次归来展现出最起码的诚意。  
  
然而那时他并没有料到，自己的归来竟是木叶下的一着暗棋。  
  
鹿丸和卡卡西来看他的时候他刚从密不透风的审讯室被人送出来。审讯室里无论忍者们怎么问，他都不肯说出宇智波佐助的下落，非但不说出下落，还口口声声地说木叶弄错了，宇智波佐助是无辜的。  
  
结果审讯完毕，众人得出的结论是漩涡鸣人被宇智波的疯癫洗脑了。还需要再继续关押，留着慢慢审。  
  
此时此刻，站在鸣人面前临时接替鸣人职务的第六代火影卡卡西吩咐周围的几名审讯官退下，而一旁的鹿丸看着眼前的鸣人，低声说：“你就不该回来。这是木叶高层商量的计谋。”  
  
“可是我必须回来，不然莎拉娜要怎么办？”  
  
“这正是计谋，他们误打误撞地将消息泄露给这批去追踪你们的上忍：‘木叶将宇智波莎拉娜扣作人质’，他们知道佐助能够开万花筒套出木叶的全部情报，所以木叶反过来利用了这一点，让你们自己从精神被操控的牙口中套出这话，这样你们才能对此深信不疑。”  
  
“你怎么知道这是木叶的计谋？”鸣人将信将疑地抬起眉毛。  
  
“这计谋是上个月评议会上我提出的。”鹿丸小声说。  
  
“你怎么不帮自己人啊？你还是朋友吗！”  
  
“我也有老婆孩子要养家拿工资好吗？我公然跟木叶对着干，到时候下岗了你替我养家啊？你替我天天面对手鞠板着的臭脸啊？要是她再不小心把我下岗回家看孩子这么窝囊的事告诉了我爱罗，这可有损木叶在砂隐村心目中的形象啊你懂不懂。”  
  
鸣人此时此刻竟然觉得自己完全能理解奈良鹿丸因为妻管严而产生的苦恼。  
  
“我当时就和自己打了个赌，我觉得佐助那个冰块没那么疼爱自己的女儿，应该不会因为这个理由而回来。所以就把这个貌似可行，其实行不通的计谋推荐出去了。谁知道佐助比我想象得深情多了。”  
  
鸣人反驳他：“佐助本来就是很深情的人啊。”  
  
“那也要看对象了，我一直以为他在全木叶就对你一个人深情。”鹿丸说，“见了其他人连多余的话都不说，要不是平时能看到他在和你在一起挑你的刺的时候脸上才有些许生动的表情，第一次见到他的人准保以为他是先天性聋哑。”  
  
一听鹿丸说佐助只在自己面前露出生动的表情，鸣人就乐了。  
  
“嘿嘿，那当然。”——我媳妇只爱我一个人嘛。  
  
“……鸣人你的表情不对啊。”原本在一旁盯着最新版《亲热地狱•波之国激情沙滩篇》的旗木卡卡西将一只眼睛从书后露了出来，“你谈恋爱了。”  
  
一旁的鹿丸也凑了过来：“对象是佐助？”  
  
“现在是说这个的时候吗？”鸣人感觉自己的脸颊像是少年一样燃烧了起来，“现在我们需要讨论的是木叶把我骗回来究竟是要干什么！”  
  
一提到这个话题，几个人之间的气氛就阴沉了下来。接下来，鸣人从那两个人口中得知木叶这边早就算好回来的会是漩涡鸣人。  
  
理由很简单。  
  
一、肯定要有人回来救佐助的女儿。  
  
二、佐助肯定不会回来。  
  
三、就算佐助想回来，鸣人肯定不会让佐助回来。  
  
四、由此推断出回来的必定是漩涡鸣人。  
  
听了那两个人的一番解释，鸣人问道：“为什么要对让我回木叶这么执着呢？明明应该是想把佐助抓回来吧？”  
  
“你不懂。”鹿丸捻着他下巴上的山羊胡子说，“木叶想要的是你身上能够与宇智波佐助抗衡的力量。”  
  
这样的回答让漩涡鸣人茫然了起来：“要这种力量做什么？”  
  
鹿丸轻轻地叹了一口气：“别人不清楚，但是这几年参与木叶高层各种会议的我还能不清楚吗？他们之所以胆敢用这些手段监视宇智波佐助，原因有两点。一来是出自很多年前二代目火影千手扉间留下的遗训，宇智波一族的精神力十分不稳定……”鹿丸停下来瞥了鸣人一眼，“说白了就是他们家的人都有点神经质，如果得不到自己心仪的人的宠爱就会不断暴走，如果自己喜欢的人被害了那就更会变得怒不可遏，简单来讲原理就是特别喜欢作死、特别极端。真是麻烦死了……而且这种极端的性格随着年龄的增长会不断变强。从初代火影开始，村子里就留了一条古训，叫做‘不作死就不姓宇智波’。不知道你听过没有。”  
  
“鹿丸你跑题了。”卡卡西在一旁无奈地提醒。  
  
“咳咳……”为了掩饰自己跑题的尴尬，鹿丸假装咳嗽了两声，“但是宇智波一族的力量又十分强大，所以他们必须监视他。加之佐助又有五大国S级叛忍的前科在身，出于对木叶安危的考虑，所以监视佐助势在必行。”  
  
然后鹿丸又说：“但是问题就在于他们的行为太露骨了。暗部那边授权小樱监视佐助的事情我也是最近才知道。但他们之所以胆敢这么露骨，就要说到第二个原因了。”  
  
“第二个原因是什么？”鸣人舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇。  
  
“第二个原因就是你。他们之所以胆敢这么露骨地监视佐助，就是因为他们知道你身上拥有可以和佐助抗衡的力量，如果他们的行为太过分，那么你身为七代目火影，总归会保护村子的。”  
  
“我并不是木叶的工具。我不是为了成为木叶牵制佐助的工具而成为的火影。”  
  
“很不幸，在高层们的眼中，你就是。”鹿丸说，“所以他们在得知连你也出逃之后才会那么着急地找你们二人。你想，当年其他叛忍出逃，比如佐助十三岁那年出逃跟了大蛇丸，木叶着急过么？木叶有的是人，但他们最后也就派了我们几个下忍去追当时的佐助。可是为什么这一次如此大费周章？才不是为了佐助，而是为了你。甚至于刚才决定的‘留你在审讯室慢慢审’也是他们早就策划好，把你强行关押在木叶的借口。”  
  
然后，漩涡鸣人记得自己被押送进暗部审讯监护室前，鹿丸看着他说出的最后一句话是：“在木叶高层眼中，你一直是从不知何时会叛变的宇智波佐助手中守护木叶的最后一张王牌。”  
  
窗外，无边落木萧萧下，留下了秋天的残像。  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
两个月的期限倏然而至。最后期限到来的时候已是将近年末，初雪将至。佐助那段日子叫上了鹰小队在位于火之国西北方的大国——岩之国境内组队追查大蛇丸的研究“遗产”。每隔一周的周四去定期接头的地点等，他总是让鹰小队等在他的身后。即便是这样，却还是独自一人等上一天一夜也等不到漩涡鸣人的消息。  
  
鸣人走的时候佐助曾经把自己的通灵兽▪鹰的子代召唤出来，将其中一只幼鹰“翔太”交给鸣人。鸣人走到哪里，翔太就追着他飞到哪里。鸣人回了木叶，翔太就在木叶的森林上空里久久盘踞。而他们亦说好每周用这只幼鹰通风报信。  
  
但鸣人自从离开以后就杳无音讯。而佐助权衡了一下，并没有在两个月期限到来之后贸然行动。他又等了一段时间，终于在位于大陆偏北的岩之国风雪弥漫之时才得到第一封信件姗姗来迟的消息。信封需要用写轮眼的瞳力才能开启，是分别的时候自己亲自将这个封印术教给鸣人的，是他本人的信件无误。他急切地展开信件，立刻读了起来：  
  


>            佐助：                                                       
>                                                         
>  回去后不久我就知道自己被骗了，好在莎拉娜没事。他们给我们传递了“莎拉娜被扣作人质”的虚假的信号，只是为了把我骗回去。我上当了。                                                       
>                                                         
>  我被他们迅速“保护”了起来。无法和外界联络。这封信是拜托那天来看望我的木叶丸偷偷带出来的。希望能够最终传递到你手中。好在如果传递不到，别人也是无法看到的。                                                       
>                                                         
>  如今我才得知自己被木叶千方百计骗回去的真相。高层们要的不是一个爱护木叶的、被大家认可的火影，而是一个在关键时刻可以保护村子不受到佐助你伤害的工具。                                                       
>                                                         
>  我并没有想到事情会是这样。或许当初你是对的，木叶从一开始就朝着错误的方向发展着，只是我一直没有发现。从最初逼迫鼬剿灭自己的家人并背负起叛忍的罪名流落木叶之外时就错了，从那时佩恩快要毁掉整个村子时他们还以保护我为名义不让我救助村子时就已经错了，从四战后给拯救了整个世界的你判刑起就已经错了，后面只是在错误中愈走愈远罢了。                                                       
>                                                         
>  和鹿丸他们接触，我觉得大家都还没变，只是各自立场和人生道路的选择不同而已。再给我一些时间，我觉得木叶还有希望。快要过年了，我马上解决所有问题，希望能够赶上今年新年夜晚燃放的烟花。毕竟，这是我们彼此确定心意以来的第一个新年，我想再和你一起看新年的烟花，就像七岁那年一起看过的那场一样。                                                       
>                                                         
>                                                                          鸣人                          

   
   
宇智波佐助将信紧紧地捏在手里，力度大得导致信件的褶皱层层交叠在一起。他明白，今年新年夜的那场烟花，他们终究是错过了。因为他接收到信件的此刻，已经是年后的第三天。他抬起头，细密的雪花拍打在他的脸颊上，留下冰凉的触感。然后，他再度望向白色的信笺上的“七岁那年的烟花”，勾起了久远的记忆。   
   
那是佐助的家族刚刚遭到灭门的第一个新年，失去双亲的七岁少年在那个本该和家人团聚的黑夜里独自一人坐在南贺川的堤岸，久久凝视着夜幕下早已结冰的河面上幽然绽放的烟花投射下的辉光。想念着已故的家人发呆。   
   
不知何时，那个被村里所有小孩唾弃的金色头发的小小少年也途径这里。同样是在这样一个寒冷的寂寞长夜里没有家人关怀的孩子。看到河堤上的黑发男孩，竟产生了同病相怜的怜悯之心。他在他身后的不远处站住了，亦是被此处的开阔视野和开阔视野的夜幕之上的流光溢彩吸引了。   
   
那一夜，两个孤独的灵魂相遇了。   
   
而那年新年的烟花，便是日后相互不断靠近、不断追逐、不断竞争、不断关怀、不断分离的两条灵魂的最初见证者。   
   
然而对于如今的他们，再次重新站在一起欣赏这样的烟花的机会都复存在了。   
   
想到这里，宇智波佐助再度抬起头，他回身偏过头，叫道：“水月、香磷、重吾，走了。”那三个人就心领神会地跟了上来。   
   
然后他说：“鹰小队出发，目标是各大国放归山林的尾兽们。” 

  
  
  
  
（八）  
  
几十个伤员的担架被抬过来的时候，春野樱咬着牙擦了擦从额头上留下的汗水，然后回过头看向身后的助手：“再拿二十卷绷带和二十盒镇痛剂过来。”  
  
天地之间的震颤猎猎作响，被写轮眼操控的尾兽们毫不留情地攻击了她的家乡。木叶受到损害的情况和三十多年前九尾袭击木叶的那一夜以及十多年前长门攻击木叶的那天相比，有过之而无不及。  
  
天天、志乃、大和战死，佐井和卡卡西重伤到已经无法战斗，还有更多不知名的人……但她知道她必须坚强地面对面前这几十个、上百个受重伤的木叶忍者，就像身旁的静音、纲手以及其他医疗忍者一样。  
  
但和她们不一样的是，她无法心无旁骛地进行救治。因为，造成眼前这种局面的人，不是别人，正是她的前夫。  
  
那一年春天的木叶本已经到了樱花绽开的时节，但是取代一地落樱的是一地层林尽染般的鲜血。  
  
小李和丁次的担架也被送了过来，受伤的状况惨不忍睹。一旁的纲手看到春野樱复杂的神色，开口吼道：“小樱！现在不是迷惘和犹豫的时候！我们作为鸣人最坚强的后盾，要最大限度地救助所有伤员，解除一切后顾之忧。”  
  
丁次的担架被分到了静音那边，而小李则被安置到了她的眼前。胳膊和腿都是粉碎性骨折，额头上的鲜血汩汩地冒了出来，而更加惨不忍睹的是，他的胸腔被掏了一个大洞，浑身颤抖。以有着多年医疗经验的春野樱看来，已经是重伤不治。  
  
可是又能怎样呢？难道就让她这样放弃全力救治？  
  
不可能。  
  
她使劲全身力气，不顾一切地救治着。医疗用查克拉的输出量开到最大，因为如此高密度的查克拉，手指都开始灼伤。但她却只能眼睁睁地看着一条鲜活的性命从自己逐渐消逝。  
  
感觉到眼泪“啪嗒啪嗒”地滴在自己的脸上，小李睁开了双眼。看到身边的人是小樱，他试图拉开一个习惯性的青春无敌笑容，却因为身上的伤口差点崩开而导致这个笑容终究只是一个次品。  
  
而后，因为维持笑容而导致伤口加速开裂，更多的献血从他的口中喷出，溅在小樱的衣服上。  
  
“小李，你等等，药、快拿药和绷带来！！”她因为激动而有些口齿不清。哆哆嗦嗦地把止痛药塞进他的口中，然后才想起这种药对于一个连内脏都没了的人来说根本没用。  
  
天哪！该怎么办？  
  
她拼命地克制着眼泪施放医疗忍术，嘴角快要被自己咬出血来，可是眼泪像是不听使唤似的一滴一滴掉落。可一切终究是晚了。  
  
弥留之际，小李颤颤巍巍地伸出没有受伤的那只手，抚上小樱的面颊：“樱小姐……请别哭得那么伤心……即使我死了……”  
  
“不许说死！小李，你不会死的！”  
  
小李虚弱地摇了摇头：“……即使我死了……鸣人他也一定会……救我们大家的……”  
  
“不要闭眼睛！不要屈服于死亡！！”  
  
“……木叶的意志……火之意志……会一直……传承下去的……”  
  
“……所以……樱小姐也不要哭了……”  
  
“因为……你笑着的样子……最好看了……”  
  
然后，触摸着小樱脸颊的力道被撤去。小李的体温开始逐渐下降。  
  
下一秒，“啪”地一声，小李落下的胳膊摔在了地上。瞳孔失焦。  
  
而那一瞬间的景象，在春野樱眼里被定格成了永恒。  
  
她知道，那个“努力的天才”永远地离开了这个世界。  
  
接着，春野樱站了起来，用手背狠狠地擦过眼角，不顾一切地朝着战场那边跑了出去。在见证了一个又一个同伴的逝去之后，她终于决定发动百豪之术，阻止宇智波佐助。  
  
  
-  
  
  
尽管被软禁，但在这种木叶高层已经完全无法控制局面的时刻，漩涡鸣人还是被作为能够保护村子的最可靠的力量，在关键时刻被放了出来。  
  
他能够对付得了宇智波佐助，也只有他是宇智波佐助的对手。  
  
当他跟着井野和鹿丸来到前线的时候，看到了幻灭的世界：暴走的尾兽、触目惊心的死伤场景以及变成一片废墟的家园。龟裂的大地仿佛在如此惨重的创伤而发出撕心裂肺的哭泣。  
  
几个月以前还曾经和他相拥而眠的那个人，而今却变成了这一切罪恶的始作俑者。  
  
天色阴沉，风势愈加猛烈。仿佛初春的火之国境内正在酝酿一场大雨。  
  
但是当他穿越咆哮着的尾兽来到那个人面前的时候，却发现对方竟是如此地纤尘不染。那样的纤尘不染和整个破败木叶相比，简直干净得有些格格不入。  
  
操控着尾兽的佐助本人根本不需要上战场就可以对木叶造成如此惨重的伤害。  
  
有几个月未见面，鸣人就思念了对方几个月之久。但是他万万没有想到，或者说他刻意不去想，两个人竟然会以这样的方式重逢。  
  
他舔了舔嘴唇，有生以来第一次斟酌起词句，最后只说：“为什么要这么做？”  
  
“因为我打算摧毁木叶。”  
  
“我们不是说好了你在岩之国等着我的吗？木叶丸替我交给‘翔太’的信件，你没收到吗？”  
  
“收到了，但我们说好的两个月。多一天我都不会等。”佐助说，“要不是因为收集尾兽耽误了时间，我会更早进攻木叶的。”（注1）  
  
注1：这里佐助在闹傲娇，事实上佐助在两个月期限之后又多等了一个半月至两个月。  
  
天色更加晦暗，咆哮着的风述说着暴雨将至的事实。偶尔，昭示着大雨将至的迅雷划过天幕，仿佛在疾风中穿越的银蛇。  
  
鸣人不说话，佐助又说：“你不是理解这样的我吗？那就和我联手把木叶摧毁掉。”  
  
“唯独这一点，我做不到。”  
  
说出这话的漩涡鸣人紧紧地蹙着双眉，脸上的表情比刚才更加严肃。  
  
“那么，鸣人，”佐助说，“除非你杀死我，否则我是不会停止的。”  
  
“我也不想杀死你，佐助。”他凝视着十几米外的黑发人，天蓝色的瞳孔里带了某种悲凉的情绪，“杀死你或者和你一起毁灭木叶这种事我都不会做。”  
  
“那你究竟是要怎么样！”  
  
“你我之间，或许可以选择第三条路。”  
  
听着鸣人认真说出的句子，佐助突然笑了：“哈哈哈哈哈，说得好听，你的‘第三条路’不是已经尝试了将近半年了吗？除了被木叶软禁，你做了什么？为什么直到今天你还对木叶抱着希望？！木叶抢走了我的父母，我不计较；抢走了我的哥哥，我忍气吞声；现在它又要抢走你。”  
  
“木叶抢不走我的，我一直站在你身边。”  
  
“既然站在我身边，那就陪着我毁了木叶。”  
  
漩涡鸣人不说话，他慢慢地朝着佐助走了过去。在两人之间的距离缩短到一米的时候，他伸出手摩挲着佐助的脸颊：“这半年来你一定不好过吧，佐助。你又瘦了。”  
  
熟悉的体温从脸颊流经全身，佐助轻轻地闭上了双眼。  
  
然后，原本摩挲着佐助面颊的手和另一只手一起分别插入佐助的腰部和胳膊之间的缝隙，一用力，他把佐助揽入怀中。用最真挚的声音说：“我想和佐助一起尝试着解决木叶的一切黑暗，但不是把所有无辜的人都牵连进来。我们两个人一起联手的话，一定是可以……。”  
  
递到嘴边的句子尚且吐露了一半，像是离弦之箭的苦无就朝着两个人射来。苦无的端头涂抹着特制的毒药，散发着淡淡的绿光。是极其凶险的毒物。  
  
为了躲避飞驰而来的苦无，两个人急忙分开，各自后退，然后才看清了远方急速奔来的春野樱。  
  
“鸣人，你不要再被这家伙骗了！他杀死了村子里那么多人！事到如今还有什么可和他商量的！”  
  
小樱的声音因为逆风的缘故听得有些不真切。可是佐助和鸣人到底还是听到了。  
  
“他早就不是我们认识的佐助了，鸣人！如果你心里还有身为木叶村七代目火影的自觉的话，就和我一起联手杀了他！”见鸣人没有反应，她又喊道，“你这一路过来难道没有看到村子里的惨状吗？！天天、志乃他们都已经战死了，就在刚才，小李他也死在了我的面前。都是他杀的，他杀了那么多同伴……你为什么还这么地无动于衷鸣人！你难道忘记了木叶的意志和火之意志了吗？”  
  
又是一连串向佐助袭来的带毒苦无。而这一次，佐助连须佐能乎都懒得开，轻而易举避开所有攻击的同时，提着剑就径直朝春野樱的方向跑去。  
  
  
-  
  
  
春野樱倒下的时候，灰绿色的瞳孔里早就失去了光泽。  
  
他望着自己前妻断掉最后一口气的样子，心里竟不觉得痛。以前妻身份死去的春野樱、以木叶的暗部监视他的忍者身份死去的春野樱，从未在他内心深处平静的海面上投下丝毫波澜。然而，以曾经的同伴身份死去的她，却让他感到深深的惋惜。  
  
多年来，他只把她当做朋友。朝夕相处的关怀、付诸感情的痴心、抚养女儿的苦劳，虽然从未言说，但他都为之动容。可惜不是爱情。  
  
“木叶和世间的正义绝对不会放过你的。”  
  
她在临死前却依然口口声声地念着这样的句子。  
  
想到这样的句子竟然出自曾经同眠共枕的人之口，他不禁感到讽刺。心意相通的基础是相互理解，而她，至死都没有做到。  
  
因为木叶，她以为自己的信仰便是正义，她以为火之意志便是彻底的正义。她信仰着这股象征着正义的希望，然而殊不知这样的希望却是镜花水月。  
  
其实世间本没有绝对的正义，如果说这就是木叶带给她的所谓的正义的价值观，那么他打算连同这样的价值观一起斩断。  
  
而后，他抬起头来，看向用错愕目光凝视着自己的漩涡鸣人，平静地说：“我要进攻木叶。”  
  
“一定要这么做吗？那样的话，你我之间势必会有一战。”  
  
他没有回答鸣人，只是又重复了一遍刚刚自己说出的句子：“我要进攻木叶。”  
  
宇智波佐助做出的决定就不会轻易改变。  
  
“那好。”挚友兼爱人回答他。  
  
于是在昏暗而阴郁的层云笼罩之下的木叶忍村，这两位木叶最强忍者的故乡，一场大战展开了。  
  
  
-  
  
  
大概谁也不会料到，那一天是这个世界终结的日子。  
  
天地之间为因陀罗和阿修罗转世的两位忍者之间的大战而震颤，若是有心人抬头望向火之国木叶隐村方向的天幕便会看到橙黄色的光和绛紫色的光交错而纠缠，速度快得早已无法用肉眼区分。  
  
尽管全身伤痕累累，尽管身上都沾染了大片的血色，两个人却始终没有停手。这是他们今生为数不多地竭尽全力的交战。他们不愿意这样交战，因为若是竭尽全力，大约彼此都会死去；但他们又渴望这样交战，天生是生于战场上的人，彼此之间再没有其他人能是他们的对手。  
  
但最终，因为先前控制尾兽进攻木叶已经消耗了大量的查克拉，而后又因为与春野樱战斗，因此本身查克拉总量就比鸣人少的佐助处于了下风。  
  
当全身上下只剩下最后一丝查克拉在游走的时候，他有些颤抖地举起了草雉剑。  
  
此时此刻的他已经无法和漩涡鸣人匹敌了，连视线都开始变得有些模糊。但他还是咬着牙站稳了双脚，绝不肯屈服于眼前的对手。  
  
他们是一生的对手，他们是一生的挚友，他们也是一生的爱人。  
  
尾兽化的漩涡鸣人聚集了查克拉，在手中生成了高速旋转的九尾螺旋丸。尽管察觉到佐助已经耗尽查克拉的事实，但他依旧不由分说地托着螺旋丸朝佐助奔去。而佐助亦调整好了握剑的姿势，维持着最后的尊严迎接着鸣人的致命一击。  
  
鸣人举着九尾螺旋丸向他本来，两人之间的距离逐渐缩短。  
  
他闭上了双眼。  
  
此生无数次的频临死亡：白和再不斩一战身体不由分说地冲出去保护鸣人，中忍考试被大蛇丸咬伤后整夜整夜高烧，九死一生。他都怕过。迪达拉战若不是凭借着强烈的复仇的渴望和求生的欲望，使用通灵术召唤了万蛇，大概他早就葬身在了最后那场大爆炸中。哪怕是和鼬的那一战，在误以为宇智波鼬会夺取自己双眼的那一刻，他也曾怕过。  
  
可是现在，他不怕。  
  
因为是那个人。  
  
——“要么杀了我，成为拯救村子的英雄，要么像丧家犬一样被我杀死。”  
  
年少气盛的时候，他就曾这么对他说过。  
  
他愿意死在他的手里，也只愿意死在他的手里。  
  
然后，丝毫没有出乎意料的钝痛从胸腹传遍全身。漩涡鸣人的九尾螺旋丸击中了他。他平静地睁开双眼，打算在生命消耗殆尽之前再多看挚友最后一面。  
  
在张开双眼的那一瞬间，他的双瞳因为吃惊而微微瞠大了。  
  
漩涡鸣人直直地撞在了草雉剑的刀尖上，任凭锋利的剑刺穿自己的腹部。耳畔湿润的清风猎猎作响，他分明看到鸣人勾起一丝微笑的嘴角流下了殷红的液体。鲜血顺着草雉剑锋利的边缘滴下。鸣人用双手抚上佐助握着剑柄的手。  
  
“鸣人你疯了吗！为什么要自寻死路？”  
  
然后，鸣人的手顺着佐助的胳膊，慢慢地移动到了对方的脸颊上。他看着佐助的神色，竟带了几分悲凉和壮烈：“我们不是早就说好了嘛……我要背负着你的怨恨，和你到另一个世界去互相理解。”  
  
“你何苦要这么做呢！”  
  
“傻瓜……”那些漂亮话不过都是借口，真正的原因是——“你死了，我忍受不了一个人独自活下去的寂寞啊……”  
  
原本轻轻抚摸着佐助脸颊的手加重了力道，鸣人用最后的力气捧过佐助的脸。  
  
然后，他亲吻了他。  
  
舌尖是熟悉而温热的触感，甜腥的味道终于在嘴里扩散开来。  
  
憋闷了许久的大雨终于酣畅淋漓地落了下来。  
  
当雨势渐大，混杂着他的眼泪的冰冷雨水已经冲凉了温热的眼泪时，佐助发现自己早就分不清顺着眼角流下的是自己的眼泪还是漫天的雨了。  
  
他终其一生也没有想过，漩涡鸣人会真的甘愿陪他一起死去。  
  
多年来孤独行走于这世上，将自己和光照的世界隔绝开来，不被人理解，他从没在乎过。只是注视着黑暗的双眼唯独为光留下了一丝缝隙，而那缝隙的来源便是漩涡鸣人。  
  
——自己走过。试图斩断过羁绊。到头来却发现根本斩不断。而他也曾因为未尝察觉到感情而无知无觉地离开过。那时自己曾后悔自己当初在终末之谷未曾坚持让他杀死自己。那时自己曾千方百计地想要回到过去，和他一起死去。后来他又回了头，最后彼此确认了感情。自己以为这一生不过如此了。他说陪自己一起死，也只当动听的誓言，动心过，却从没当过真。  
  
直到漩涡鸣人真的撞上草雉剑，打算陪他一起死去。  
  
他的心这一生都从未被爱填满，深爱着父母，却惨遭灭门；深爱着兄长，却使得自己前半生活在了一个巨大的谎言里，当谎言的幻象破灭，斯人已去；深爱着挚友，他却迎娶他人为妻。可是此时此刻看到甘愿陪自己死去的鸣人，他终于知道，或许那个叫做“心”的容器，已经被爱填满了。  
  
——鸣人，我果然还是希望你能带着属于我们的这份记忆活下去啊。  
  
——只要你带着这份记忆，那么记忆里的我，也就好像得到了永生一样。  
  
  
-  
  
  
鸣人最后终于闭上了双眼，打算在和佐助的拥吻之中结束这一生。然而，感受到腹部剧烈疼痛的同时，他感觉到自己身体的查克拉正朝着某个固定方向的流逝。  
  
气若游丝地睁开双眼，在已经开始逐渐变得模糊的视野里，他看到佐助用最后的力气吸收他的查克拉——一边吸收尾兽查克拉，一边展开了某个卷轴。  
  
看到这样的行为，起先他没有明白这其中的含义，直到他想起在火之国边境的小镇他们唯一的家里，佐助曾经说过的话：  
  
——“逆转时空的禁术以卷轴作为载体，发动它需要使用轮回眼，因为只有轮回眼的能力才能让时间回溯到过去。结印则需要维持人的形态，因此，需要人柱力引出尾兽的查克拉，将那股查克拉源源不断地传递给我。然后我来发动这个术。”  
  
“……如果有一天用到这个术，我希望回到过去改变一切的人是你。”  
  
他想要阻止，可是查克拉和全身的力气早已消耗殆尽。精神终于在和生理的抗争之中败下阵来，他闭上了双眼。  
  
在滂沱的大雨声中，他听到耳畔边佐助留下的最后一句话。他说：“你不能死。你要活下去，带着没能守护这个世界的罪责活下去，用接下来的一生来偿还它。”  
  
然后他感觉自己堕入了无尽的黑暗，身体无限轻盈，但却不受控制地下沉，再下沉……  
  
  
-  
  
  
再度睁开双眼的时候，鸣人感觉到了全身上下强烈的不适感。视线终于能聚焦的那一刻，他看到了远处终末之谷千手柱间和宇智波斑的巨大石像之间飞驰而下的瀑布。天空干净得发亮，青黛色的山峦之间，一行鸟群扑朔着腾空而起。  
  
几十米开外的黑发少年目光锐利得如同天际之间翱翔的鹰，不容分说地在手上聚集了查克拉，打算用千鸟和他展开最后的一击。  
  
“啊啊，佐助。”不由自主地将他的名字念出了声。  
  
看到那个因为和他搏斗而身上沾了灰尘和血迹的少年的清秀面庞，他才意识到，佐助的术成功了。而自己，孤身一人带着全世界十几年的记忆回到了十七岁那年。  
  
当少年的佐助为了展开决定胜负的最后一击，朝他奔驰而来的时候，他终于察觉到这个世界里十七岁的自己手上也早就托起了螺旋丸。  
  
凛冽的风吹动起系在护额背后的黑色带子，就那样在风中飘扬起好看的角度。漩涡鸣人苦笑着将螺旋丸随手扔到了一旁。  
  
然后，他静静地站在原地，微微分开了双臂。  
  
再然后，冲向他的少年佐助因为鸣人这一突如其来的诡异举动而愣住了，尽管身体的惯性使得他还在朝着鸣人的方向冲去，但却下意识地熄灭了手中的千鸟。  
  
强大的惯性使得佐助扑向他，接着撞在一起的两个人齐刷刷地倒了下去。  
  
河面激起巨大的浪花。  
  
冰冷的河水冻得他浑身一激灵。不知怎的，在那个世界里大雨滂沱的战场上，宇智波佐助的话语再度盘旋在他的脑海里，无法散去：“你不能死。你要活下去，带着没能守护这个世界的罪责活下去，用接下来的一生来偿还它。”  
  
——佐助，如果这就是你让我回来的意义。  
  
——那么……我……  
  
年少气盛的佐助刚一浮到水面上，就要揪起鸣人的衣领问个究竟。但是最后希望落空，因为他发现自己的身体动弹不得。查克拉在最后一击的千鸟上消耗殆尽并不是主要原因，更重要的是，鸣人的双臂紧紧地环住了他。  
  
“你干什么！”  
  
“……我只想抱着佐助静一静。”  
  
听了鸣人这话，佐助一愣，随即又说：“我要杀了你。”  
  
“你没有查克拉了。而且也别想吸收我的查克拉，因为我也没有了。”  
  
“放开我。你我还没决出胜负。”  
  
“不打了。我不当火影了。”  
  
“什么！？”  
  
“我不当火影了。”鸣人看着他，一字一句地又重复了一遍，“我不当，你也不当了。”  
  
“你没有权利决定我的意志。”  
  
结果佐助的“意志”二字还没说完就感到自己的嘴被鸣人的亲吻堵住了。除却第一次和鸣人事故接吻以外就从未品尝过接吻滋味的青涩少年一下子羞红了脸，想要挣脱却又完全没有力气。  
  
少年黑色的鬓角扎得鸣人的面颊有些痒，扑面而来的是夹杂着泥土和血的气息的佐助的一身清气。是熟悉的气味，是那么多个日日夜夜，他在十几年后的世界里，曾无视次贪婪地渴求着的味道。  
  
——啊啊，是佐助的味道。  
  
他正神思恍惚地怀念着故人，突然感到胸前一股力道向自己袭来。宇智波佐助推开了他，皱着眉头大声喊道：“你怎么回事！”  
  
“只是想要感受一下佐助的温度。”松开他的鸣人看到佐助微微泛红的脸颊，又说，“第一次看到佐助脸红的样子，真可爱啊。”  
  
听了这话，十七岁的少年尽管维持着表面的镇静，心却不受控制地狂跳了几下。虽然他平时就觉得鸣人对自己那股子执着劲也挺不正常，但是两个人打架的时候从没掉过链子。哪像今天，命也不要了，火影也不当了，上来就又亲又抱，而且技术老练。——该不会是别人冒充那个吊车尾的吧？  
  
想到这里，他立马肯定了自己的想法，盘问道：“你不是鸣人吧？”  
  
“我是鸣人啊。”  
  
“你到底是谁？”佐助又问了一遍。  
  
“漩涡鸣人。”对方回答。  
  
“如何证明你是他？现在会用替身术的人大有人在。我认识的鸣人是绝对不会放弃当火影的梦想的。”  
  
一面说着，佐助一面抽出身后的草雉剑，架在了漩涡鸣人的脖颈上。

当利剑真的架在自己的脖子上的时候，他丝毫不做抵抗。或许还在为自己跨越了十几年的时光，抛下了整个世界回到少年时代的自己的身体里而感到不适应，又或许是还无法从那个世界和佐助的消亡里缓过来，他有些愣怔地扶住了眼前的佐助的手。

眼前这个佐助不带感情地看着他。稍有不注意，或许他就会死在佐助剑下。

死。

当这个字眼出现在自己的脑海里的时候，他仿佛抓住了一根救命稻草似的，终于清醒了过来。

对啊，在那个“未来”里，自己本该死去。

但是那时佐助救了他。

为什么呢？为什么佐助明明知道自己想要陪他一起去那个世界相互理解的心意，却在最后一刻让他独自一人活下来？

那时佐助说过，让他活下去。让他“带着没能守护那个世界的罪责活下去，用接下来的一生来偿还它。”

平生第一次大脑超负荷地运转着，他艰难地反复回味着那个世界里佐助生前最后的句子。

在那个“未来”里，见证了一切黑暗和错误的他、终于理解了佐助的他却因为站在和佐助不同的立场上而选择不去制裁那样的黑暗。尽管后来他逐渐意识到：因为人性本来的懦弱而带来的不信任感、保守顽固而腐朽的制度、不肯面对过去的黑暗历史以及任凭自己被当做工具使用的无知人们的存在是酿成木叶悲剧的根本原因；无罪判刑佐助、莎拉娜的绑架事件、他自己被木叶软禁的事件，是造成这起悲剧的直接导火索，但他还是天真地相信着人与人之间的信任终究会到来。

因为自己的天真，佐助承受了非常人能够理解的痛苦。早在火之国边境小镇的那个夜晚，佐助就曾对他说过，希望他能够代替佐助回到过去。那时的他尚且不明白佐助言语中包含的深刻意义。而今他才知道，或许佐助从来都是个目光比他要远的人。多年前他辗转各地追逐佐助的时候就应该知道，佐助那个人，永远是异常的清醒，异常的敏锐，永远远远地走在他之前，留给他一个孤单的背影。

但是那个最后的雨夜，佐助把自己的遗志留给了他。

他又想起火之国边境的另一个傍晚——在那段两个人一生中唯一宁静的岁月里，徐徐飘荡着炊烟和饭菜香味的傍晚，他百无聊赖地拿起佐助做好的木鱼饭团，塞在嘴里咬了一口，然后口齿不清地问道：“呐呐佐助，如果你死了，我会追随你一起死去。这句话你相信吗？”

那时佐助看着他说：“与其说不相信，我更想说，我不希望你追随我而死去。”

他带了几分惊讶追问：“为什么？”

佐助非但没回答，反而反问道：“你知道如果对我十分重要的人死去，我会怎么做吗？”

听了佐助的话，他本能地想起了宇智波鼬，想起了宇智波一家，但他尚未回答，佐助就又发了声：“我会活下去，用自己的一生去偿还未能守护他的遗憾，用一生去实现他的遗志。”

他说：“佐助……”

但试着品尝汤匙里的调味料咸度的佐助又重复了一遍最初的回答：“总之我会活下去的。所以，希望你也能……”

——希望你也能像我那样。如果有一天我死了，我希望你能活下去，继承着遗志，坚定地活下去。

因为生者是死者遗留在世上的唯一告慰。

——亡者的遗志和失去至爱的悲痛，会转化成你一生的力量。哪怕是死去了，我也希望自己能够成为你变得更加强大的助力，就像哥哥当年为了我死去那样。

如果说漩涡鸣人表达爱的方式是陪着心爱的人死去，那么宇智波佐助表达爱的方式是希望自己爱着的那个人能够活下去。

那时他想要否定佐助，可是他记得那时天际交错辉映的晚霞灿烂得耀花了他的眼。

咬着牙不肯咽下最后一口气的宇智波佐助决定使用禁术让他回到这个时代的原因，此时此刻的他终于全部理解了。

是那个人坚硬外表下的温柔，是对他沉默而笃定的爱，是对往昔木叶的留恋。他把全部希望留在他的身上，哪怕自己会死，也绝不回头。

然后，在漫长的缄默之后，漩涡鸣人在草雉剑的森森寒光下带着坚定的目光抬起头来。

——佐助，如果这就是你的决定，我决定好好为了那个世界的你活下去。这一生我能够活多久，你就会在我心中存在多久。哪怕世间再没人记得那样的你，你的存在也是永恒的。我会替你实现你的愿望，会让木叶和大家都幸福。

——这一次，不会再走向和上次相同的错误之路了。  
  
“的确，我是漩涡鸣人，可又不止是你认识的那个漩涡鸣人。”鸣人凝视着十七岁的佐助的双眼，平静地说，“我是带着十几年后的鸣人的意志和记忆重新进入现在这个鸣人的身体里的。是未来的你亲手把我送回来的。那个时候的我们彼此相爱。”  
  
“我凭什么要相信你说的话呢？”草雉剑抵在鸣人脖子上的力度加深了几分。  
  
“就凭……”鸣人停了几秒，他知道自己必须想办法躲过目前这一劫，“这样，如果我能够说出迄今为止你内心深处从未告诉过任何人的心里话，就表明我是从未来过来的。因为未来的你，把那些事情统统泄露给了我。”  
  
“好。但如果你说错了，我会杀了你。”  
  
鸣人看了他一眼，说道：“如果是真的，你可不许抵赖啊。”  
  
“好，我以宇智波的姓氏担保，如果你说的是真话，我不会抵赖。”  
  
然后，鸣人深深吸了一口气，说：“你喜欢我。”  
  
他并没有十足的把握，一切结论不过是源自那天回木叶的路上九喇嘛和他的对话以及后来和鹿丸、卡卡西的聊天。  
  
——“这说明他对你是真爱。”

——“你想，万年冰山宇智波佐助都对你动情到想要惩罚你了，你还不知足吗？”

——“他在全木叶就对你一个人深情。”

——“……鸣人你的表情不对啊。”

——“你谈恋爱了。”

——“对象是佐助？”  
  
但是冥冥之中，这么多年来他始终相信周围同伴善意的猜测和鼓励。  
  
其实，羁绊一直都在。无论是来自周围伙伴的，还是挚爱的。  
  
然后，他抬起头来看向少年佐助，同时发现少年的佐助也毫不避讳地直视着他。他们彼此凝视着对方，沉默了片刻。  
  
最后佐助败下阵来，他把手里的剑重新收回了剑鞘，偏过头，打定主意不看眼前这个漩涡鸣人，说：“现在我相信你来自未来了。告诉我，未来究竟发生了什么？”  
  
大概这就是宇智波佐助这一生唯一的一次，同时也是最没情调的告白了。  
  
而鸣人再度把他按到自己的怀里，带着几分怀念的口吻，喃喃着：“佐助，你能听我讲一个故事吗？”  
  
佐助看着他，不说话。  
  
“那是一个关于未来的，很长很长的故事……”  
  
  
  
（九）  
  
当春野樱变成一个老奶奶的时候，她最喜欢在冬天的雪夜坐在火炉边给环绕在她膝边的孙子和孙女讲故事。而孙子孙女们最爱缠着她要她讲的故事是关于第四次忍界大战两位英雄的事迹。  
  
每逢这时，她就会呷一口杯子里的红茶，闭上双眼，慢慢咽下清甜的茶水，把那些珍藏在记忆深处的回忆讲给孩子们听。在那个漫长的故事里，两位英雄从小是村子里为数不多的孤儿，他们从小就在意彼此，尽管从未言说，却把对方当做最好的伙伴，他们后来进入了同一个班，彼此竞争，一起成长，嫉妒着对方，守护着对方，渴望着被对方认同，向对方敞开心扉。后来一个人因为追求力量为自己的家族复仇走了，另一个拼死拼活也要把他带回来。在所有人都劝他放弃的时候，他却咬着牙坚持了下来，哪怕是挨打下跪。再后来，经历了第四次忍界大战，解决了所有的问题之后，他终于毫发无伤地感动了他，把他带来回来。两个人共同成为了在四战中拯救世界的英雄。  
  
“那后来呢？”听祖母讲故事听得入了神的小女孩问道。  
  
“后来啊……”春野樱往下窗外影岩上的落雪，露出了温柔的笑容，“后来坚持挨打下跪的那个人带着另一个人回村的时候，坚持为他洗刷罪名，要求木叶正视自己曾经的历史，并将过去我们村的宇智波一族灭门案公之于众。在他的努力下，木叶剔除了高层里几位当初参与策划宇智波一族灭门案的人，以及一些顽固守旧的人。在那之后，他谢绝了木叶请求他担任七代目火影的请求，把这个职务交给了隔壁家的鹿丸爷爷。”  
  
“还有，他要求木叶将四战的英雄荣誉同样授予他带回来的那个朋友。然后他们两个人就一起离开了木叶忍村。”  
  
“咦？离开了吗？好可惜哦。不然我们现在还可以见到那两位英雄吧？”  
  
“嗯，他们浪迹天涯，四海为家，可是每当木叶有关键危险的时候，他们总会在第一时间赶到，解除危机。所以，说不定以后你们遇到危险的时候，他们也会出现在你们面前呢。”  
  
说完，依靠百豪之印维持着容颜的樱露出了慈祥的笑容。  
  
是的，他们四海为家，隐居山林，漂泊在木叶之外，流浪了一生。然而并不是孤苦的一生，相反，那是最自由最幸福的一生。  
  
这个世间没有人比这两个人的力量更为强大，据说他们是六道仙人两名子嗣的最后转世。后世之人为了纪念这两位将爱播撒在世间的忍者，在曾经的终末之谷重新为他们塑了新的雕像。和曾经宇智波斑与千手柱间的巨石像不同的是，那两个人的手牵在一起，据说是他们当年为了解开辉夜姬的无限月读而施展子之印时的姿态。  
  
没有人知道他们的下落，但据说他们因为继承了六道仙人的力量而活得比一般人要久很多。各地民间都流传着关于他们的故事和传说，有传颂他们英雄事迹的，有谣传二人是神之子（注3）转世的身份的，也有流传着他们两人之间不为人知的感情的。

> 注3：神之子指的是自来也曾经所说的“预言之子”身份，当时鸣人不具备这个身份，而这一次转世之后重新回到这个世界，他就具有“预言之子”的身份了，因为他从未来回来，知道未来可能发生的事情。

但不可置否的是，他们是传奇的忍者。  
  


FIN


End file.
